


Let Me See Your Pain

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: I See You Always [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ass stuffing, BDSM, Blood licking, Blow Jobs, Boxer stuffing, Dildos, Hair Pulling, M/M, Past Childhood Abuse, Rimming, Role Playing, Scratching, Sounding, Spanking, Tags to be added, Top Negan, Vibrators, bottom shane, butt plug, cockage, cockcage, naughty chair, tail butt plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Shane and Negan have been naughtily married two months now. When Negan finds a strong stranger and brings him to The Sanctuary to become his newest Savior Shane starts to misbehave and close himself off. Will Negan see the connection before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my favorite fic! I was going to post once completed but know some want to read it, updates will be posted weekly on Wednesday’s UNTIL it catches up to where I am at.

Negan fucked harder into Shane pinching a nipple. “Yes.” Shane cried out.

“Are you my dirty boy?” Negan asked biting into warm flesh.

“Always.” Shane purred clenching his walls down tight.

Negan let out a small moan then pinched on Shane's dick, he leaked a small puddle. “That's not enough.” Negan realized and stood up.

He knew what he needed in their chest and pulled out a pink jelly dildo. “Ok honey let's see how full I can fill your ass.”

Shane leaked more at that and moaned as Negan pat the edge of the bed. Shane crawled to him and stole a kiss groaning when Negan delved in deeper and pried the back of his mouth open, it hurt but felt good. Nails dug into his neck and he bucked into Negan's stomach as his mouth widened more.

Negan slapped his ass, pulling from him. “Bad boy.”

Shane grinned and turned in bed laying on his elbows and presented his ass, hands pulling his cheeks away to display his gaping pink hole. It was slick and hot, used up in every way for days.

Shane moaned at fingers rubbing his rim and pushing in. The wet tip of the toy pushed into him and his dick oozed as it was shallowly thrusted in. Pads played with his taint and he wanted more.

“Please Negan.”

The leader looked down at his filthy husband and kept his thrusts small denying Shane what he really wanted.

Shane looked at the bed and didn't know what to do. Use his safe word or beg more. Touching himself was a no as well as giving up. Minutes passed of light touches, the dildo hardly getting him off, and Negan pulling the toy out just to tease it at his rim.

Shane's ass was red and abused. There was room in his gap even with the impressive girth pressed in, he knew once he pushed it in all the way his boy would still have room. Negan was amazed at all his husband took, his own ass would have tore by now but it seemed Shane's was made of steel. He spanked asscheeks as he jiggled the two inches he had submerged in Shane's hole.

“Negan.” It was a pathetic whine and he knew tears were there, flowing down his boy's face and he bit his lip as his dick strained in neglect. 

“How bad you want it?”

Shane pushed his ass up impossibly higher. “What do you want to hear?” Shane asked. Negan knew any request would be filled with no hesitation.

“I love your dirty ass and how stretched it can get, you want me to fill it until it hurts?”

Thick pearls of liquid fell on the bed, an ass pulsed with need. “Yes sir, please Negan.”

The words went straight to his cock and the head of the toy was in Shane's ass so he took his palm and put it to the bottom of the toy and pushed, it popped in hard sliding down Shane's walls and the moan was higher pitched than usual. Negan was a damn liar, that ass didn't look too loose and covered the girth like a glove. 

He fingered at Shane's submerged rim and stroked himself at his boy's cute pants. He yanked on the toy bringing it out only to slam it back in. The wet squelching of Shane's hungry ass filled the room and Negan smirked. Shane was full, the base of his toy hanging out and exposed, he leaned over and licked at the edge of a puckered hole tracing his tongue around stretched flesh.

Shane cried out at a succession of smacks. “I think you can take more don't you think?”

“Yes Negan, please.”

Fingers widened his full ass plunging in and stretching him fuller and Shane felt his dick twitch at every stretch of his walls, it was white hot fire and damn if he didn't get harder.

Negan placed a palm on Shane's ass and pushed hard and steady on the dilo, inserting it into a waiting hole.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Shane cried out at the unexpected fill, he knew the large balls of the toy were in him filming him up to the brim. 

“You okay baby?”

“Yeah shit.” Shane leaned down exposing more of himself and Negan swirled at his steadily flowing slit. There was a small diameter of pink in that tight hole and a puffy rim stretched at the pull inside. Negan pushed the toy down a bit just to see some irritated pink.

“So beautiful boy.” Negan cooed.

His intentions were to shove his dick in with that dildo, make his boy wither in wine at a too full ass but plans change. He thumbed at a rim making moans rise out of his lover. The sheets were ruined, liquid splaying out it appeared in gallons along with sweat. Negan only had one wife who could squirt but this was more. He wanted to play with Shane for hours.

Negan hooked a finger in and pressed finger pads around a slick rim. “Negan please.”

“Please what?”

“Touch me or something.”

Negan slapped his dick. “Stop being a needy whore.”

Shane bit his lip suppressing his moans of delight when nails scratched at his slit before a finger tip pressed in. Negan would stop if he cried out in delight after being reprimanded for his beg, he yearned quietly for the finger to dig in deeper. Negan laughed, tugging his dick hard then gave him two strokes.

“Think I'm going to sound your pretty little dick tonight? You haven't been good enough this week.”

Shane frowned as hands left his dick. Negan pressed his wet dick in, his tip hitting the pink toy and he groaned stroking his shaft.

“My boy thinks he's clever staying quiet but I know you liked all that. Your greedy pee hole wanted a proper fucking right?”

Negan spanked his ass hard. “Speak when spoken to!”

“Yes Negan please do it. I want your fingers up my dick.”

Negan smacked his ass again. “No.”

Negan stroked and swirled his tip, pushing it against the toy and he massaged his boy's taint as he cummed on the toy.

Shane hissed as his ass was spread out, Negan looked at pink and white nestled in tightness. His boy's breath hitched as he pushed fingers around his wall and yanked on the toy. It burned as fingers proded.

“I may have filled you too full this time.” Negan tugged and his rim stretched at the girth. The leader thought he would come again at the intrusion being released.

“Damn.” Negan praised when half the balls of the dildo slid out. Seeing Shane's walls still swallow part of the base was impressive. Negan rubbed at his pink rim and Shane felt his stomach pool. “Maybe I should leave you like this.”

Shane exhaled remembering when two weeks ago Negan did just that. Left his ass half full and his dick hard and neglected. He blew a big load the next morning but that night hurt, even now he doesn't know if the arousal released the next day was good enough to have been worth it.

He heard a loud buzzing and his ass was pushed on before the base plopped out of him. The rest of the toy was pulled out to the tip. He moaned at the dildo being thrusted back and forth harshly. Then Shane was empty, he dared not look back.

Negan watched mesmerized at the dark cavern deep and gaping. Lube glistened inside and he pushed Shane's ass back just staring. Shane felt so empty it almost hurt, his erect dick dripping despite halted stimulation.

Negan pushed the vibrator to Shane's rim and he whined. It was pushed in then pulled back to his rim, toying him and his frustration. Shane gripped the sheets determined not to say dragon or cuss Negan out, doing so would be bad.

“On your back baby.”

At the command Shane crawled to the head of the bed and widened his legs. Negan faintly brushed at his hole. “So pretty even when less is seen.” It shouldn't have made Shane feel gooey inside but it did and he pulled on Negan's hand and the man straddled him. Shane grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a soft kiss. Negan took his time then to explore his mouth tenderly.

Negan pulled back and looked into Shane's soft eyes. “I...I…”

Despite two months marriage and all kind of kinks explored love confessions made Shane still managed to have a problem with words sometimes when in the moment or even in cuddly times.

“I know baby I love you too.”

Shane grabbed his face and breathed into him. Tears formed and this was something new too. Lately Shane got a little emotional during sex, it started after they married and Negan wasn't quite sure of it was sex or emotional overload. The Saviors saved a psychiatrist a week ago and Negan already had plans to give her a job.

“You okay baby?”

Shane nodded a yes. “We get you off or cuddle time?” Shane nodded his head again.

“Words Shane. Which one?”

“Off.” He whispered.

Negan pushed the vibrator into his walls and put it on high. It was dirty to make his boy get off so quickly but that was the relationship they had. Shane grabbed his chest and cried out, his eyes closed on his pillow.

“Negan.” Shane whimpered releasing his load between them. 

Negan held Shane awhile kissing and praising him but his boy had been needy all week which was fine but the demands were too far.

“Sit in the chair.”

“Negan.” Shane fussed.

“No. Telling me to touch you tonight, demanding me fuck you yesterday. Those are big no no’s. I tell you what to do, I know what you need but that mouth had been talking shit all week.”

Shane went to the naughty chair and looked ahead.

“Hands under legs.” Negan demanded.

Shane stayed quiet and obeyed.

“You are a good boy but sometimes you go too far and I have to put you in place right?”

“Yes sir I'm sorry.”

Negan came around to his front and kissed him. “I love you, thirty minutes okay?

Shane nodded in understanding. “Yes sir, I just love your cock too much.” 

“That's not a bad thing.” Negan reminded him with a pet to his hair. “I wouldn't ever want you so perfect as not to need to sit here because I love all of you as is. I don't ever want you to change.”

Shane didn't understand that. He hated the naughty chair and always tried to be good, not need it. Despite all his efforts he still landed here though not as much these days. He hated disappointing his husband and he hung his head in shame, tears threatening to spill.

“Shane.” Negan caressed his cheek. “I'm not mad. I like seeing you here, it turns me on.”

Shane froze, he never thought the chair was for Negan just as much as him. “I thought…” He just couldn't ever get his thoughts together correctly.

“Shh boy. If you were really bad I wouldn't be with you. My dick would be having a dull old time with multiple wives never truly getting off.”

Shane smiled at that. He was Negan's only one and he never saw his eyes stray to another.

That night like all the others Negan gave him a deep tissue massage and spooned him to sleep whispering in his ears anything that came to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan massaged Shane's cheeks and smirked when Shane hummed awake. “Wakey wakey my boy I got to have a good time before I hit the road.”

It was run day, Negan went on what they deemed Tuesday's and Shane on Thursday's. Splitting up was a good call because they were easily distracted together, once a Savior almost got bit as they fucked in a back room and then not long after Shane got injured and Negan flipped his lid fearing it was worse.

“Suck me off, show me how good your mouth is.”

Shane kissed Negan then littered him  
in small pecks all the way down. Negan would deny he liked Shane's tender touches. His dick was stroked to hardness and a few licks graced his slit before Shane swallowed his shaft and bobbed his head, this part was usually slow too but today Shane fondled his balls and hollowed out his mouth taking him quick.

“That's right.” Negan praised at Shane's saliva coating him in tight heat.

Shane stuck his finger tip into Negan's hole. “Hey!” Negan shouted.

Shane pulled off and smirked, winking at him as he licked messily up his cock. He loved it when his boy played.

He was engulfed in tight tight heat again and he moaned when he felt the back of Shane's throat as a tongue splayed out across the thick vein on his underside. Shane took him deeper and Negan released at his strained breathing, his substance painting the back of Shane's throat.

Shane licked his lips eyeing Negan's dick hungrily but he pushed his ass out. Shane wanted a spanking and Negan pulled his cheeks away to see puffy walls. He needed a break and was happy Shane didn't want more, he hated a genuine beg from his husband when he was overspent and he refused to fuck his too raw hole.

Shane sighed happily at strong kneading to his cheeks followed by a succession of smacks.

“Count.”

Shane oozed as he started to count. Negan decided to spank one cheek hard a few times before giving the other the same number of slaps. Forty in and Shane was red and tender.

“Want the cream?”

Shane barely said a yes sir as he collapsed on his stomach. He lathered abused cheeks in cream and kissed Shane when he got up. 

“I'll get us breakfast.”

Shane kneeled in position when Negan returned and was fed alternating bites of the large portion. 

“You behave today. You will supervise group ten outside and you won't get dirty. No working hard, no sweating. If something bad breaks out walker or attack wise you come in and go to the safe room. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” 

Negan fed him a grape and kissed his forehead. “Good boy.”

After a quick shower together they dressed and Shane waved him goodbye. Additional orders about eating and taking breaks was added along with another ass slap.  
\----------------------------------------------  
The house was barren, no surprise there and Negan found rope and half a bottle of alcohol. Trips were being made further out and this house was discovered by his men a few days ago.

“Let's take a walk around. Two together.” There were six of them and they broke off in groups.

His hunter shot a skunk and Negan turned up his nose. This guy rivaled with Daryl in skills, conversation, and cleanliness.

“What? ‘'Tis good.”

“Whatever!” Negan replied repulsed.

Negan stopped at a quarter in the dirt and laughed. Currency didn't mean a damn thing now. Life was shit and then you died. His pulse raced when one of his men screamed so he ran.

Him and his hunter Billy stilled as ten walkers tore into the flesh and made a dinner of his two men. Negan raised his gun but hBilly stopped him and pointed. Down a ways was a herd of more.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

The walkers approached them and Negan swung Lucille while Billy used his hammer to hit hard. A vile hand grabbed his shoulder behind and he panicked despite his leather coat but something crushed in the walkers skull. He turned to see a gray haired man start to help them fight off the walkers.

When they finished they all ran towards the van and were met with the other group who were further away. “Their both fucking dead.” Negan spat.

“Who are you?” Negan demanded.

The stranger was only partially dirty. “Chris. My group got bit a couple of weeks back. I've been alone.”

Negan assessed the guy and got no bad vibes, he knew his men could be bad but he meant rapey or disobeying vibes.

“I can let you come back with us but you will be expected to listen. I'm in charge, my word is final and my rules are to be followed. Do wrong and there are punishments going up to the extreme, death. Get it?”

Chris needed a safe haven and this leathered freak did seem to have it together even if the leather jacket screamed village people. “Yes sir. I can do that.”

First rule. “I'm Negan, you're Negan. We are all Negan. Now say your pretty name.”

“I'm Negan.” Chris said through a forced smile, this man was crazy and surely a fag but he would just keep his eyes open.  
\----------------------------——————-  
Negan was damn impressed by his new addition. Chris showed him a random home that was hidden well. Baby bottles, unstale candy, and guns with ammo were a few of their many finds. Chris listened well but took charge too and preferred bashing the walkers in for fun over a shoot out. Negan could respect that.

The ride home was hilarious, full of Chris’ dick jokes, past experiences with walker kills, and all the lovely fine ass women he fucked. Negan didn't touch anyone but Shane these days but he still enjoyed locker room talk.

“Come on meet the crew.” This was Negan's favorite part, showing off.

He led Chris upstairs into the cafeteria and his people kneeled. “This is Chris, he's proved he has half more of the balls than most of you so he’s already in the lead.” He scanned down Chris’ chest and felt a little turned on, that was a rare feeling towards a dude. “Make sure you make him feel at home.”

Negan ran a tongue along his teeth and looked at Chris, he looked familiar. “Now Chrissy boy one more thing. Kneel.” 

He grinned like a wolf when Chris went to his knees.

“That's right. Perfect.” Negan said with a wink.

Chris held in his contempt, kneeling for a queer.

Shane stared up and breathed harshly. It was his dad, he thought he was dead and here he was. His husband had a hand on his shoulder like a friend and Shane felt sick. His dad would kill him this time, he knew it.

“Okay pricks chow time.”

Shane ran to his room vomiting until bile burned his throat. His mind said run, hide, it screamed at him to do something else but he felt hazy trying to decipher it. It came to him just before he passed out, he was supposed to breath.

Negan wondered where Shane went, he usually said hello before scampering off at meal times. Negan would feed him in private after dinner time but his boy usually lingered for a kiss. He whistled a tune unlocking his door but didn't see his boy. The bathroom was open and he went to it.

“Shane!”

Negan ran to him and touched his head that wasn't bleeding but was cool. He nudged his side. “Shane baby wake up, come on.”

Shane felt someone nudge him, the poking was irritating but something told him not to wake up, let go instead. The nudging and nagging became insistent and he cracked an eye open.

“Shit baby.”

“Neg…” His tongue felt thick.

“It's okay I got you.”

Negan picked him up and put him in bed. He felt hot and fought Negan who was pulling cover over him.

“Stop! You're cold baby!”

It was an concerned and snappy order but Shane felt scared hearing the shout.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry Negan. I…” 

A gentle finger pressed to his lips. “Boy it's okay why are you crying?”

Shane touched his cheek, thick tears still pouring. He didn't know what to do but cry more. 

Negan felt his core vibrate with rage, something was wrong with his husband. “Shane talk to me.”

Trembling lips quivered. “I'm thirsty.”

It wasn't what he wanted to hear but at least he spoke and Negan opened a bottle and Shane grabbed it but his hand shook.

Negan took it away. “I gotcha baby.”

Negan pressed the bottle to soft lips that drank greedily as mocha eyes continued to cry. ‘This shit is bad.’ Negan thought as Shane downed the whole bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

Negan watched his boy sleep, he tried to remember something he had done to hurt him but came up with nothing. Shane had a good morning with him yesterday then saw him off. It could have been just a bad day but then he berated himself internally. Shane had passed out and he knew it was from a panic attack.

The body next to his trembled and cried out before stilling. 

“Shane?”

Shane looked at the door like his dad would bust through it.

“Shane?”

Knowing he had to answer he rolled over. “Just a bad dream.” It was the truth and his common answer anyways.

Negan kissed his forehead.

“I got to pee.” Negan followed behind him for his favorite activity but Shane turned. His eyes were guarded and he dropped it a second to make a genuine beg. “Negan please just let me go alone.”

Anger boiled in his chest but not as his husband but at the rift, an unknown force. “Yeah okay Shane.”

“Thank you.” He heard too much relief from Shane but his husband smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Negan thought they would shower together but Shane apparently needed that alone too. Too soon his boy stood in front of him in a robe.

“Shane I made a promise to take care of you so please tell me what's bothering you.”

Shane grinned and it was fake unlike before he showered. “I'm good. Last night was bad but I'm good now Negan.”

“So that's why you pissed alone? Locked yourself up for a shower because you're fucking peachy now?”

“And your calling me a fucking liar? What a great husband you are!”

Negan stood up, no one had disrespected him in such a way before. “Okay that's enough of your smart mouth. Go sit now!”

Shane stared at him in a challenge.

“Oh boy do not make that mistake. I will not ask again!”

There was no shame, sadness, or confusion as his boy sat down on his hands.

“Think of what you did to deserve this. How bad a boy you were. You disappointed me.”

Negan slammed the door and Shane refused to give a shit that for the first time Negan called him bad and meant for it to hurt.

Shane's stomach gurgled. He sat for two hours alone and unchecked. Part of him wanted to be angry or even sad that Negan called him bad and abandoned him. The thing was he couldn't care though, numbness reached through his insides and he sat not thinking of how wrong he was or Negan.

At hour three his stomach hurt in hunger but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. He didn't want to leave the room or The Sanctuary and he didn't even want his dad to die. He wanted nothing but to rot in the chair he despised.

Happy whistling approached the door and Negan opened the door with a sandwich and apple in hand. He watched his boy stay still as if he had not moved an inch. “Boy.”

Shane stayed in his spot and he walked over. Shane looked at him blankly. No fire like when he first took him home, no pain like when he hurt. Negan was the one hurt now looking at Shane who wasn't even happy to see his face. 

“How you feeling?” He asked caressing a cheek.

“Fine.” The answer worried him too but Shane leaned into his touch and that was something.

“I'm sorry baby.” Negan apologized, a rarity only held for Shane and he didn't know what he was apologizing for but he felt it was needed.

Shane didn't reply and it was like he was losing him even as he sat in front of him.

Negan wanted to fall to his knees sobbing, clench Shane's jeans and beg to know what was up but he needed to be the strong one

“Time to eat.” 

Shane still didn't reply but when he snapped his fingers and yelled for him to eat Shane dropped down and crawled to him. Negan pinched off pieces of the sandwich and Shane ate mechanically, no teasing tongue or joy. He then cut the apple playfully licking the knife before cutting wedges and it was as if his boy was dead. Every bite was chewed and water was sipped with no emotion.

Negan kissed his lips and leaned into his ear. “Tell me Shane. Please tell me you know I love you.”

Shane smiled darkly and squeezed his arm. “I know.”

His boy still looked gone but he spoke.

“Clean my boots.”

His boy leaned down and licked each inch of black cleaning slowly and perfectly. Negan took off his one boot to inspect it and it was the best cleaning they had gotten from Shane's tongue. “You did a fucking fantastic job baby.” Shane grinned just a hint as he finished his other shoe.

Negan kissed him, it was one sided and then he walked to the door. “I want you to do whatever you want today but no hurting yourself, no over working, and you eat a snack at three okay?”

“Yes sir.” It was small and guarded but Shane spoke.

Negan wondered if was possible then to die because your love died, starve because they did, have your breath stolen because theirs was. He felt he was fading with his boy and his mind screamed for control, to force Shane's hand but how could he do it if suddenly he refused to listen and obey?

Joseph was no longer Shane's body guard. When they married he earned equal respect from The Saviors, he was Negan and had authority to kill his men on the spot. He took a deep breath figuring Shane would come out and work, maybe after his daily routine he would open up.

Negan wasn't suprised when Shane didn't meet him in the cafeteria for a kiss and hello but when Simon told him Shane didn't report to post he knew nothing had changed or everything had. Shane wasn't one to stay in his room holed up but he knew then he hadn't moved.

Marching to his room he brought a plate, he was happy to see Shane doing push ups and not in bed moping. “Daddy likes.”

Negan stared at his ass missing Shane's grimace but he smirked when he got up. He had to fake it.

Negan saw sweat drip off a chiseled naked stomach and he pressed a finger to scoop up the perspiration and lick it up. 

“You never surprise me in how gross you can be to get a fuck.” Shane sassed.

Negan laughed at how Shane seemed almost okay. His face fell. “You're not okay.”

Shane pouted, Negan knew him too well. “No but I will be, I got you.”

Negan stumbled when Shane went for his jeans. “Shane we can rest tonight.”

“Or I can suck your cock.”

Negan wanted Shane okay, not to have a fuck and he stopped Shane's undressing.

“Negan.” 

An hunger, even love shown through and he knew this was Shane running but he couldn't get him to talk. If he said no Shane would close the door and sleep on the bathroom floor. Alone.

“Suck me off good Shane.”

His boy dropped then and took him in. Negan moaned at his shaft sliding into warmth.

“Fuck my mouth Negan.”

Negan pushed on Shane's neck forcing his entire length in hard. His balls were rolled as he bucked into a willing mouth. The slurping made him twitch and he saw Shane soft.

“Jerk yourself baby.”

Shane whimpered at the rare allotment and stroked himself.

Negan sighed when he saw his dick rise and seep. 

“Taste yourself.”

Negan let go of Shane's neck so he could sweep a finger through his precum and taste his essence.

“Tell me how good it taste.”

“It's good Negan. Sweet and only a little bitter.”

Negan hummed at his boy speaking. “Good boy. Tell me is it better than mine?”

Shane lapped at his slit savoring his juice. “No sir yours is better, saltier and I like it.”

Shane kissed up his dick and took him in again, Negan pulled on his mouth and slammed his dick in but Shane took it sucking sloppily.

“Position.”

Shane sat back pressing his ass into his heels as he waited for it. Negan jerked his head fast and moaned at the most breathtaking thing in the room. “It can only make you prettier.” Negan cooed.

Shane gasped as Negan painted his face white. Negan looked down at Shane dirty in his stains and kissed him, tasting his seed. He dragged a tongue along Shane's face relishing more of himself.

“Clean it up baby.”

Shane had many methods of doing this but chose tonight to run the back his hand across his cum like a kitten cleaning itself.

“Come here.”

Shane stood and Negan pulled on his erection making his boy gasp. 

“Tell me how you want it.”

Shane didn't plan on getting off, he just wanted to forget his dad lived here now but being giving a choice was rare and he was so hard now. There was no question of how he liked it best.

“Sound me.”

It was said in a whisper but Negan laughed harshly. “Say what?” He cupped his ear in jest. 

Shane knew he had to speak up. “Negan please sound me.” He said it braver then but still blushed.

Negan pat the bed and Shane laid on his back. Lube dropped on his slit and pearled there making him moan out when Negan lathered it in. 

“Fingers or rods baby?”

Both sounded good and Negan could do it right, fit so many tools up there until they were thicker together than his fingers but he felt closer to Negan when his large digit stretched him out and he wanted to feel that. Negan in him anyway he could get it.

“Fingers.”

White teeth formed it's sly smirk and he dripped at Negan lathering his middle finger up. Shane's leg shook in anticipation and Negan held them down with his other hand.

“I'm going to give you what you wanted all week. I'm going to fuck your piss hole wide open baby.”

Shane was oozing steadily now but it didn't stop Negan from putting another drop of lube on his tip and he moaned out when Negan's finger pushed in.

“Who would have known what a desperate whore I made you the first time I did this? All those years fucking around with your dick in a hole and all you really needed was this.”

Shane spread his legs further displaying his delicious pink hole and Negan bit his lips at the sight.

“I can make it two for one.”

Shane squirmed when Negan slicked up a vibrator and put it on low pushing it in him all the way.

“Damn baby that ass of yours didn't even need any prep.”

The dull pulse wasn't enough but then fingers pushed into his dick again and he panted heavily at Negan's fingers in him halfway.

“What a view.”

Shane looked down and Negan was staring. Negan's dick twitched at his fingers swallowed by skin and he moaned out at Shane's cries when he pushed down another inch.

“Feel good?”

“Yes Negan so damn good.”

Negan pushed down firmly then and hummed at Shane's dick swallowing his finger in whole.

“Down to the knuckle baby.”

Shane's bent knees tried to collapse as he increased the speed of the vibrator and thrusted his finger up and slammed them down repeatedly.

“Fuck Negan yes.”

His boy's voice was unbroken and euphoric and he looked into mocha that stared back in bliss.

It hurt being stretched by Negan but it also felt too good and his prostate was buzzed at a snail's pace but he looked down again and saw his dick being fucked hard.

“I swear that peehole loves a good dicking!” Negan exclaimed.

Shane moaned out and looked at Negan's hard dick, he didn't know how the older man could cum twice in a row sometimes.

“I think you need more.”

Shane looked at Negan and cried out at a nail tip pushing into his slit stretching him further. It stayed still while Negan's middle finger crooked and dug deep and he moaned out cumming hard when the second finger burrowed joint deep.

“What a load!” Negan praised pulling out a white finger and sucking. “Damn baby you got the best dick that I ever did see.”

Negan tugged at his length enjoying a widened slit and stuffed ass and Shane closed his eyes groaning when Negan released on his dick and pressed his cum into his pee hole finger deep.

Negan collapsed on him, kissing him deeply and he forgot in that one moment that more than him and Negan existed in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Negan could tell the change in Shane. They fucked every day and his boy slept draped across his chest but he was jittery, dreaming more nightmares, and had been in the naughty chair at least once a day. It had been about a week since his change and he didn't leave his room except to go on his Thursday run or if Negan needing something. His boy used to take his time running his errands chatting with fellow Saviors but now it was like a race to get back to their bedroom.

It was Thursday again and he half expected an excuse why he couldn't go on his run though he went last week but Shane showered with him and got dressed.

“We eating downstairs?”

Shane nodded a no, he hadn't ate outside their room since the change. 

“That's okay baby. We can eat here.”

He called for a plate and two glasses to be delivered not wanting to leave his boy. He sat down on the bed and Shane dropped to his knees and started to lick his shoes clean with no instruction. It was almost a calming thing now, his shoes smeared in spit.

“Is my boy being good? Cleaning my shoes spotless for the day?”

Shane pulled off. “Yes sir.” 

He kept licking until a Savior knocked and Negan stood to get their food. 

Negan settled back down and pet his hair and traced a finger along wet lips.

“Are we going to talk about it?”

He asked everyday and like the other ones Shane pushed their plate closer to Negan in a no.

“Baby.”

Shane touched his knee softly peering up with pleading doe eyes. “Hungry.”

“Sure you fucking are.” Negan spat.

Shane stilled pulling his hand back like he touched fire and looked down at a partially cleaned shoe. Negan contained the urge to stab eggs aggressively and pushed them kindly to pink lips. They clamped shut not looking up.

A pang of pain beat upon Negan's heart but anger brewed beneath. It didn't have to be this hard but his husband made it be.

“Eat.” He requested softly.

Shane didn't comply. His sadness flooding through. He should be nice but he was so damn tired. No matter what he did he couldn't make it better and now he was adding to it but he was at a lost. This same game was getting old and tiresome.

“Fucking eat now Shane!” He let all his emotions out roaring loud and cruel at his boy.

Shane looked at him angrily before forming a fake broad smile, the one Negan hated the most. It felt like it was done on purpose and it probably was. Negan shoveled in fork after fork of food his own appetite lost. Shane groaned at too full a stomach but kept opening his mouth swallowing down more food as Negan continued to feed him.

“Good boy.” Negan spat sarcastically. 

Shane stood high and proud touching his full stomach. He sat in the naughty chair which was against the rules and put on his shoes. Negan almost fell back in the bed where he sat when his hair was touched softly, smiling he looked up in determined eyes.

“You should fucking divorce me if that's what you want.” 

Anger, hurt, so many things filled him at Shane's calm suggestion. There was malice and pain when Shane said it laced with acceptance that maybe it was a good idea. He couldn't know the fear Shane kept out, denying a tremble in his voice. His boy was gone before he could look up and process it all with his husband. The door slammed shut and Negan let go, he cried like when Lucille had died. 

Shane knew he didn't mean what he said but he was never good with words and having his dad near was tearing him down. It shouldn't be so hard to tell him the truth. Negan would kill him and they could move on but it was easier to hurt, pretend he was okay like he had done for so long. All Negan's help was swirling down the drain and it was unacceptable but still he couldn't stop it.

\------------------------------------------------------

The run had cleared Shane's mind. His group ran into a herd and they had to stab them with knives to not draw more walkers out. His adrenaline was still high and he wanted to see Negan and hold on tight. First he had to unload their supplies and he knew Negan would just cuddle him when he came in despite what he said when leaving.

He worked up a sweat and smirked thinking of Negan licking him clean or pushing him into a shower and lathering him up.

“Shane?”

He froze with a box in hand, his back to the familiar voice.

“It's you isn't it?”

Shane bit his lip hard and closed his eyes imagining his dad vanishing into thin air. He heard boots approach him so he turned around.

“Wow! You actually made it in this hell. Color me impressed.”

Shane didn't know what to say or how to react so he stared.

“Quiet retard as usual. Shit how did you get in with such a badass group? Cleaning their clothes? Cooking? Doing a lady's job right?”

Jack a Savior from his team came up to them and grabbed Shane's box. “I got this, go to Negan.” He left them alone and Chris stepped into his personal space.

“How did you get in good with the leader? Suck up hard?”

Shane looked down.

“There you go being an odd pussy as usual. You can speak right? your voice box isn't damaged?”

“No.” Shane cleared his broken voice. “No sir.”

His dad laughed. “I like that! You still show respect. It's not enough but good.”

“I should go.” 

Chris dug his nails into his shoulders marking him up like old times and whispered low and sharp. “I'm getting in good here. I'm moving up high already. Stay out of my way and I'll make sure you get to stay here when I make it to the top.”

“Yes sir.” Shane whispered feeling lightheaded and ran off. His dad grinned at his fear.

Shane wheezed in shallow breaths and his vision was blurry but he made it to his bedroom. He needed to hide but he felt like he could throw up too. 

The bathroom light was too bright and he heard someone laugh outside the hallway. He jumped at the sound and looked at himself in the mirror. He was disgusting looking, so ugly. coughing out a labored breath he looked at the closet.

His breath tightened but he pulled out the clothes hamper and closed the door. If he was was very quiet his dad wouldn't find him.

Negan gritted his teeth. All day long he waited for his boy to come to him. He thought he would apologize by now or at least want some affection. Hearing Shane say divorce hurt but if he came to him now even without an apology he would still forgive him.

He put Lucille against the wall and frowned at the empty made up bed. Shane hasn't slept and the room was bare. It all sucked too much. 

‘He will come to me when he's ready.’ Negan thought over and over as he walked to the shower. A nice hot shower would help him calm down and plan his next move. He furrowed his eyebrows at the clothes hamper outside the closet.

Negan gasped at the sight of his husband pushed up tight in a corner. There was a puddle of vomit and Shane was pale and shivering.

“Shane.”

His boy didn't look up so he got on his knees. When he went to reach out Shane flinched and pulled back hitting his head with a thunk.

“Shane it's me. You're ok.”

There was no reply and he touched his ankle instead and squeezed.

“Shane.”

His boy looked at him then. 

“Hey baby.”

Shane closed his eyes.

“Hey baby look at me.”

“We got to be quiet.” Shane whispered.

“Why?”

“He will find us.”

There was no question who Shane was referring to.

“Shane he's not here.”

“Shh. He will hear us.”

He needed to get to the bottom of this. How could his husband be so detached from reality so suddenly? Negan grabbed a towel and only grimaced a little as he laid it over Shane's vomit and sat down in the too small closet closing the door.

“Okay Shane we will be quiet.” He whispered.

They sat there together side by side with Shane fearing his dad coming back and Negan worried his boy was being robbed by his mind by his stupid dad. He wished he was alive just to make him suffer. Images of peeling his skin off alive coming to mind over and over again.

When he put a arm around Shane he allowed it and shuffled in closer.

“Shane.”

“Shh you have to whisper.”

Negan’s heart sunk but he whispered this time. “Shane it’s okay.”

Shane held his hand and looked at the door fearfully.

“I got Lucille with me, nothing gets past her right?”

Shane smiled a little looking at his bat. It appeared he did remember her and where he was at a little.

“Your dad’s not here.”

“He is.” Shane replied childlike.

“Where’s he at?”

Shivering his boy curled in on him. “Down the hall.”

“In your house?”

Shane shook his head and looked at Negan like he was the one snapping. “Down the hall.” He pointed to the right.

Negan was trying to figure out why he was so confused. It wasn’t something he could come up with and Dr. Thompson was going to have to talk to him soon.

“How about we stay quiet and you sleep, I’ll stay up with Lucille and if he tries to get in the closet I’ll bash his brains in huh?”

“He will hurt you.” Shane bit on his nails.

“No. I’m stronger so come here.”

For the first time in a few days Shane clung to him and went right to sleep without trying to stay awake.


	5. Chapter 5

When morning came Negan pushed Shane awake. His boy looked like he hadn’t slept a wink though he had.

“I’m going to get us breakfast huh?”

“Don't leave me.” Shane hung onto him.

“Fine, I’ll order breakfast then.”

Shane clutched his hands but let himself be pulled out of the closet, he stared at the door as Negan picked up his radio.

Sitting on the bed Shane kneeled before him in proper position, nothing astray. He pet his hair and Shane nuzzled into his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“For what baby?” Negan pet him more.

“The divorce thing, I don’t want you to ever leave me.”

 

“And I wouldn’t, all is forgiven.” Negan leaned down and kissed Shane who leaned into the kiss letting go of his tense posture. “I won't even punish you for your mean words.” Negan whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I know something is bothering you and making you erratic.” Shane tensed again looking scared and guilty. The door was knocked on then and he flinched grabbing Negan’s knee.

“Baby, it's just breakfast huh?”

Shane nodded but his fingers turned white holding onto him. 

“I'm going to get our food then a bath.”

Remembering the vomit still on the floor of the closet Negan asked for a mop and bucket. When he walked back to his bed Shane hadn’t moved an inch showing no desire to hear the words he exchanged with his Savior, it rubbed him wrong because his husband was always at least a little nosey even when he tried not to be.

“This smells fucking great.” Negan took a big whiff of the plate. 

Shane gave him room to sit down on the bed.

“Here.”

Shane opened his mouth and chewed on the eggs but didn’t seem that hungry. Guilt nudged him that making him over eat the day before might be the problem. Still each offered forkful was eaten and Negan made sure to give him less than usual.

“Are you going to let me give you a bath?”

“Yes sir.”

It wasn’t an order, Negan didn’t want to strip him down and bathe him if he didnt want it so he reworded it with a soft tone. “Can I give my husband a bath?”

Shane looked at him blankly and scrunched his eyes up as if to process the request. “Yes sir.” He said again leaning his head on Negan’s knee.

He still didn’t like the answer, it was off but he couldn’t place it. He pulled Shane up and to the bathroom. Starting the bath he filled it with scented bubble bath. It would be nice to get in the tub behind his boy and bathe him head to toe but being naked with him didn’t seem right in this moment.

“You want to undress or let me?” 

Shane looked at his toes, decisions weren’t to be made by himself and he stepped closer answering. “You pick.”

Negan kissed him and rubbed his jaw leaning his nose against the others. “Are you okay?”

“I am.”

“Are you feeling okay today?”

Shane licked his own lips then Negan’s. “I am.”

Taking no joy in it he slipped Shane’s jeans off and boxer then skimmed a warm hand up his waist stroking softly before pulling off his shirt. He gasped at what he saw.

“What is that?”

Shane was sluggish but looked over his body freezing when his gaze landed on his shoulder. There were scratches, deep and plentiful, dried with blood from where his dad dug into his skin yesterday. He felt them for a minute when he was scared but forgot when his dad started to threaten him.

“I don’t know how they got there.” He lied.

Negan touched them and Shane flinched but stood still letting him run a finger down them. ‘He must have scratched himself last night.’ Negan thought.

“You can’t hurt yourself, that’s a no no.”

Shane started to panic, he didn’t hurt himself but Negan didn’t know his dad was here, yesterday was hazy but he knew he admitted his fear but Negan surely thought he was just confused but lying was a no no. Then again he never told Negan he did it so if he didn’t deny it he wasn’t technically lying.

“Understand? We’ve been through this Shane. No hurting yourself.” 

Negan was upset, disappointed even and out of every emotion Negan had disappointment was the worst, made him feel like shit even more than when his husband showed anger.

“Tell me you understand Shane.”

Like all the other times he fucked up and Negan demanded a promise to stop or a punishment dealt this sounded different and he didn’t get why Negan wasn’t screaming or pushing him into the naughty chair though he deserved it and it made him tear up. “I didn’t do it but I’m sorry.”

Negan grabbed his face then and proved to Shane he saw belief, not that he was liar. “Did someone touch you?”

Contemplating lying Shane stared at him but if someone else didn’t do it then it meant he did and that he himself disappointed Negan so he nodded.

“Who?’

If he said a Savior Negan would kill them, there were a few he didn’t like but that wasn’t right. So he whispered fraily. “I can’t tell you.”

Negan didn’t grab him or lose his temper just leaned in further. “Why not?”

So many lies crossed his mind. ‘It was a stray cat.’ ‘Because you will kill them.’ “Because it was my fault they scratched me.’ But he wanted to be honest with Negan even if it was halfway. 

“Because you won’t believe me.”

Negan looked hurt, his eyes glossy for a brief second but he grabbed Shane and kissed him, way too sweet for their type of relationship. “I’ll always believe you, you mean more to me than anyone and no matter what you tell me I’ll always believe you.”

Shane nodded and hugged him, his taller form was like steal and he clung on imagining no one could hurt him with Negan nearby.

“So are you going to tell me who?”

Images of his dad killing Negan flickered past his mind, Negan was ruthless but his dad was more evil than he could ever be so he closed his eyes. “I can’t.”

Negan kissed his cheek making him lose his close warmth and security. “You won’t tell me today but soon right?”

Maybe Shane would so he nodded a yes and walked to the tub. Negan held his hand guiding him as he sat down and he sighed when a loofah scrubbed his back and Negan washed each inch of his skin gentler than before.

“I want you to talk to someone today.”

“Who?” Shane asked touching the bubbles in the bath.

“A Doctor, she’s real nice and I think she can help.”

“A shrink?” Shane whispered huddling is body in.

“Yes, a very nice psychiatrist who isn’t going to push you, if it gets too much you can stop talking.”

“I don’t want to.” Shane looked at him pleading and it stabbed Negan seeing that kind of fear in his boy's eyes.

“I know but you’ve been off and I want my boy back. Don’t you want to make me happy?” He grimaced internally showing off a broad smile though he felt like shit, it was emotional manipulation at its finest. Shane would do anything to make him happy.

“I want to.” Shane said smally.

“So you will right? And you will be honest with her but take it at your pace?”

“Yes sir.” Shane looked ahead at the bathtub faucet and Negan felt like shit, his boy started to cry small tears closing his legs together as he stared off.

“I love you more than anything in this fucking world. I want you with me forever and as happy as I am. Right now I‘m not too happy because you aren’t, you complete me Shane and if you don't feel right neither do I.” It was the most honest he had been with Shane about how much he meant to him, even on their wedding day he didn't feel so raw spewing out his feelings.

Shane smiled and it was the genuine one he was used to seeing and he felt hope, more than he had since these damn walkers.

“I love you.” Shane spoke with conviction, the voice he hadn’t heard in weeks was strong and unbroken if just for a moment.

“Oh my boy I love you too.” Negan kissed him gripping his hair and shoving his tongue in deep trying to savor it because he feared this solution may not really help, if he didn’t Shane would be permanently changed.

After the bath Shane let himself be dressed and he looked better, smiling and less pale and tired looking. The knock of a door still made him flinch but it wasn’t as bad. The Savior delivered the mop bucket offering to clean up the mess but Negan felt oddly like it was him who needed to do it.

Shane watched him open the closet and clean up his puke from last night. 

“I’m sorry.” Shane husked out remembering it vaguely last night.

“It’s fucking okay baby, a little bit of vomit isn't bothersome.” Negan cleaned it all up wishing he could make Shane's worries disappear just as quickly.

It was obvious Shane was scared leaving the room, he leaned into Negan and darted his head around as they walked down the hall and down stairs. He gripped Negan’s hand too hard and was shivering, a light sheen of sweat coating is forehead as he tried to walk quicker than Negan though he didn't know where he was   
going. 

“Baby.” Negan stopped him at floor two. “What are you scared of?”

Shane rubbed his neck looking down then yanked on his hair but Negan took his hand and squeezed it. It was like he thought someone was after him. 

“What are you scared of?” He asked again.

“Noth...nothing.”

Negan leaned into him hugging him but Shane’s arms stayed at his side. “Baby.”

“Can we go to her?”

Negan knew that was wrong because Shane didn’t want to talk to her in the first place.

“Talk to me first then we will go.”

“Negan please.” Shane was begging now but Negan was at wits end.

“No!” 

Shane shifted his eyes back and forth at the yelling like he thought someone would come to them. 

“I’ve been patient and I don't know what’s fucking going on but this is unacceptable! You're hiding and freaking out and that’s not you.”

Shane huddled into the corner and he realized his temper wasn’t helping.

“Shane.”

“Can we go?” Shane was sobbing but his voice barely wavered and his tears were small, he was of course still looking around.

“Yeah, if you promise me whatever shit you're not telling me you do tell her we can go.”

Shane smiled as he sniffed. “I will, I promise.”

Relief washed over him as Negan led him down more stairs but Negan felt an anger boil over into more rage.

He felt terrible leaving Shane with Dr.Thompson and he never gave a fuck what someone else thought of him but suddenly was worried the physciatrist would think he was abusive or something and that was why Shane was crying buckets of tears as he pulled him into her makeshift office.

He had so much shit to do but couldn’t leave Shane after everything so he sat reading a fucking years old magazine in a waiting lobby daring anyone to stare at him as they passed. Negan figured it would only be an hour but it was two when Shane opened the door and looked a little better though his eyes were puffy.

“How’s my boy?”

“Good.” Share answered and pecked his lip.

Knowing Shane would still be scared he opened the door adjacent to where Shane had been. “Stay in here huh? I’ll just be a minute.”

Dr. Thompson was a ravishing beauty, long blond hair and deep crystal blues, a slim figure that Negan would demand be his wife before. Now he could only admit she was a looker and make sure his deadbeat Saviors only looked and didn’t touch.

“Is the office accommodating?”

She smiled standing from her desk. “It’s perfect. I wouldn’t object to some greenery or a few cheerful pictures.”

Negan filed that onto his mental list and smiled. “I’m sure you will have full schedule soon. I’ll have you an assistant by the end of the week.”

“We all need a little help after all we have seen. I appreciate that because I still want to help people.”

“There's a lot who need to be saved.” Negan picked up a paperweight and sat down in a patient chair.

“Do you want a session while you're here?” Dr. Thompson smiled picking up a legal pad.

“I bet you would love to poke in my mind, I got some dark shit up there. You might not sleep for weeks.”

“Is that a challenge?” The blonde laughed starting to write across the page.

Negan leaned in. “Did he talk?”

The Doctor leaned in as well. “Negan as I told you on day one when you mentioned bringing him in. Confidentiality didn’t stop when walkers rose.”

She could rival him if her snarl and dangerous demeanor was any indication.

“I’m not fucking asking for your notes or anything specific, It’s a question.”

The woman softened then. “He did speak, we had a long chat.”

Negan rubbed his temples spreading his legs out and he felt a bit better. “I know he has a lot up there, been through too much. I just need to know if someone out here it hurting him.”

Dr. Thompson was bravely writing across a page as she assessed him. “We didn’t talk about anything like that. We talked mainly about his past and he was forthcoming.”

“We have brought a lot of new people in this month and I can't pinpoint anyone, for all I know it’s someone already here but someone has him scared. He’s shifty as fuck and that has never been my spitfire. I’ll give you what you want, I’ll respect your boundaries but if you find out who that person is I need to know.”

More notes littered the page and she grinned broadly. “You love him.”

Feeling angry Negan showed off his ring. “Left all my wives for him, I know these people gossip.”

“A ring means nothing but your frustration says it all.”

Negan stood and towered over her, he wanted to read what shit she wrote but didn’t. “So you will tell me.” 

Dr. Thompson looked up from her sitting position not scared by his dominance and crossed her legs writing more on the page. “It’s a deal if you let me see you on Fridays.”

He could kill her dead right this minute but it wouldn’t help Shane. She was a bitch and he decided now he didn't like her, the sheer audacity to want to plunder in his mind over helping him along with whatever Shane was going through but he no choice. She could help his boy.

“Deal but as I’m sure you heard double crossing me isn't for the faint of heart and not advisable if you want to keep that heart.”

Rising then his hand was shook and she smiled slyly. “Deal.”

It felt like a deal with the devil and damn if he wanted to talk about himself but Shane mattered most in all this. 

Crossing the hall he grabbed Shane feeling sick as he once again stayed on edge until they reached their room. Once there he kneeled and looked over at Negan who was hanging his jacket up in the closet.

“I’m thirsty.”

Negan felt calmness filter through as he opened a bottled water and it was greedily drank by his boy. “Taste good?”

“Yes sir.” Shane hugged his leg and sighed rubbing his face across his jeans.

Negan pet his boys hair, maybe this would help after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are having a bright, cheery day and so much better than mine!

It was Negan’s day to make a run and see if anyone could be found to join their ranks. He chose Chris to go with him, the man was strong and brute. He could see him taking his place or even replacing Simon as his right hand man.

“I know another place we can scout boss, an abandoned children's summer camp.”

Negan looked him up and down, he was wearing a gray shirt and tight blue jeans, he was damn attractive was what he was and he wanted to scratch his head to see if he could dig out what was so familiar about him.

The camp found them some good things and he decided to give Chris free meals tomorrow as well as extra points, he earned it.

“So what did you do before all this?”

“I worked construction, was lead supervisor.”

The construction job seemed oddly familiar too but Negan couldn’t figure out why.

“Fits the bill.” He couldn't help but eye up Chris. The man crossed his arms looking at him furiously as if he knew that Negan was checking him out and he probably did. 

Negan laughed and pat his shoulder. “I’m a married man, don’t worry too much.”

“To a woman?” Chris asked disbelieving.

Negan inspected the expiration date on a can. “No he’s more beautiful than any of my past wives.”

Christ felt sick and shook his head. “So in the past world you married and divorced several women and now you married a guy?”

Inspecting more of their finds Negan turned to him boldly. “I had fifteen during all this walker shit but I let them all go and I didn’t marry just any guy, he’s perfect!”

it was disgusting, he knew Negan was a flaming fag but the pride in which he said it then having the nerve to keep working like he wasn’t wrong marrying a man had him angry. He would take care of Negan, the world was wrong enough tilted on its axis but he could eliminate one problem soon enough.

“So how did you turn to a man?”

Negan started to stuff his finds into a bag. “I healed him, he was damaged by his sick fuck dad. He beat him and we bonded. He’s better than me in every way, stronger.”

Being abused wasn’t a hardship, his daddy beat him and he turned out okay and he thought back to his wimpy son at the compound. “So what’s his name?” He needed to confirm it.

“Shane. The prettiest man at The Sanctuary.”

Figures Shane was fucking Negan, there was no way he could make it himself, always a cry baby growing up and a weak sissy.

“If I wasn’t taken.” Negan looked him up head to toe.

Chris clenched his fists hidden in his pockets, he would kill this depraved freak as soon as he could, right now there were other Saviors though.

“Yeah what a shame.” He tried to make himself sound serious and hurt. It would be his way in, he would slit Negan’s throat.

Negan could read people well and he was only being playful but he did find Chris hot, it was evident now he was a bigot. He contained himself but Negan saw through it, the rage underneath and this wasn’t the first of his men to be narrow minded but there was more, Chris wasn’t Savior material he realized. The man was evil.

Checking his surroundings the group worked diligently. Negan had already let the cat out the bag that Chris would be rewarded so he couldn’t take it back but he would observe, now knowing something was off.

When they arrived Chris went down every floor looking for Shane to tear him a new one but the pussy rarely left his room and Negan locked the door when he left, he tried to get to his mouse of a son weeks ago.

Negan pet his boys hair and handed him a steak acting like everything was fine but it certainly was not.

It had been days since Shane was wanted to go outside. Negan had left early today so maybe Chris was with him. Deciding he needed to get out he dressed and went out smiling at the cool breeze.

The goats wanted attention and he milked the cows. It felt good being productive and he lifted bags of feed to fill the troughs. He ran a few laps around the barn thankful he wore sweats and relaxed under a tree watching the pigs eat, he could almost forget his pain when he was outside, the walkers moans too distant.

Running back to the entrance he stopped when he heard his dad. “Well well well Shane I see how you made it now, sucking cock!”

There was a knife in Chris’ hand and he ran a finger across it. “I raised you right and knew you would still mess up but growing up to be a pansy wasn’t one of the options I’ll allow.”

“I...”

“No need to explain, you were always a fussy one. Now I get it.”

Shane couldn’t move despite his dad holding a knife while approaching him. 

Simon busted through the door needing help and saw tension and Chris holding his knife angrily. “What’s going on here?”

Chris put his knife away his snarl contorting to neutral. “I was showing Negan’s um husband here how to use a knife correctly.”

Simon put an arm around Shane feeling him shift like he didn’t want him near him, he was also shaking but trying his hardest to hide it. “Well Chris Shane’s been doing just fine before you got here. I suggest you skidaddle on.” Simon’s voice carried an angry wave to it and Chris turned figuring he would kill his boy later and Negan.

“What was all that about?”

Shane started to pull on his fingers. “Nothing, he’s just weird.” His nervous tell let Simon know a chat with Negan was his next stop.

“Come on with me.”

“I’m supposed to unload the boxes.” That was an order sent down to him by Negan.

“Hey you’re going to go back to your room, Maybe take a nice long bath and kneel for Negan, he's had a long day and would like that huh?”

Shane flushed thinking of his encounter with Simon not too long ago. “Yeah...sure.”

“That the right answer!”

Simon personally escorted Shane to his room, he questioned him when he told him to lock his door but Simon claimed it was only a precaution. 

Negan stared at Lucille, Chris was holding onto his thoughts and not like when they left earlier and he found him hot. Now it was something else, the man hated gays but that wasn’t it at all, he wasn’t going to be a Savior but he didn't have an excuse to bash the creepy fuckers head in.

“Boss.” Simon knocked on the door. “Shits going down.”

“This better be good.” Negan threatened, not liking being interrupted from his thoughts, he felt he was so close to figuring Chris out.

“I wouldn't be here if it wasn’t. I was going to the loading dock and saw Chris there with Shane, he looked frightened and Chris had a knife out like he was going to stab him or something. Then he gave me a lame ass excuse about showing Shane how to handle a knife correctly. Your boy was trying to act calm but he was all sorts of freaked. I took him to your room, didn't let on I knew a thing and made sure he locked his door before I came here.”

“Attaboy!” Negan put an arm around Simon and squeeze him. Chris must be threatening his boy for some reason and he would put an end to it. Walking back to his room he already made a plan for tomorrow.

“I need you to come to the gameroom, play some pool with me.” 

Shane had kneeled, eaten, even sucked his cock off good and slow like he enjoyed it. He was shaky and faking it but had a better grasp on his body today.

“Can't we stay here?” His boy whined.

“We both need to get out and when’s the last time we played a round of pool?”

It had been forever but it wasn’t Shane’s favorite game. 

“Come on, I'll even let you win.” Negan took of his glove off caressing Shane’s cheek.

“Okay.” He hoped Chris wouldn’t be there, wouldn’t kill them both but he couldn’t hide forever. Negan already knew something was up and that was dangerous because it could get his husband killed if he discovered his dad was here, no way he would let that shit fly but Chris was capable of murder as well.

“I don’t get why the boss wants to play pool with me.” Chris complained as Simon led him to the game room.

“Not my thing to figure out. Negan says come you come. Even if that has a double meaning.”

Chris felt violated. All these fags acting like it was normal to sound so gay but he was getting in good with the boss. It made it easier for him to get close to kill him, take his place as the rightful leader.He chalked up the pool stick and waited, joy came to his eyes when he thought of how he would finally kill Shane, he should have been taken care of years ago.

The laughing and low talking of two men had him standing straighter. It was his son and Negan, this would be interesting. Playing pool as his skittish son tried to maintain composure and Negan would be none the wiser.

“Why hello there!” Chris smiled at them paying extra attention to Shane.

Shane shrunk behind Negan holding onto his jacket shaking like a leaf.

“Don’t be shy like that.” Chris teased. “You got one weird husband if that’s who he is.”

Negan turned holding onto his boy’s face. “Shane?”

His husband shook his head refusing to open his eyes.

“My Dad found us.” Shane shivered.

It dawned on Negan now why Shane had changed lately. “Is this you Dad?”

Shane whimpered in response tightening his hold on Negan.

“You fucking asshole!” 

Chris went for his knife but it was too late, despite being what he saw as a sissy Negan’s hold was firm.

Shane huddled against the wall then as Negan radioed Simon screaming for Lucille.

“Whatever he told you he was lying! Bastards always been good at that!”

“Shut up and you will die quicker!” Negan pushed him to the opposite wall of Shane as far as he could and patted him down only finding his knife.

Chris screamed, his ribs cracking and Negan looked intent to destroy him.

“Shane.” Negan tried to reassure his husband.

His dad couldn’t look at his son too overcome with fear.

“Shane!” Negan screamed this time.

Trembling Shane looked at him, he understood already Negan had the upper hand but seeing his dad restrained calmed him just a little.

“You got four options. One I kill him as you watch. Two you leave and I do it alone. Three you’re the one to do it. Four.” Negan sighed refusing to grit his teeth at the option. “Four I let him live, suffer in a cage and you decide what he goes through every single damn day.”

The fourth option was interesting, he could make his dad suffer for all he did but he had the possibility to escape.

“Do you need time to decide?”

Chris didn’t think his boy could be violent, the option of a cell is what his son would decide. He was too much a pussy to end a life. 

Simon knocked before coming in and delivering the bat.

After handing it to Negan he pet Shane’s hair. “It’s okay, do you need to leave?”

Shane nodded and looked at his dad one last time. “You thought what you did to me was okay. You’re nothing, it took more energy to be a real dad and that’s why you’re here now. Your own decisions, not mine.” Shane looked away and walked to the door. “Kill him Negan but I can’t be here.”

Simon understanding a choice had been made took Shane’s hand. Shane followed behind feeling no longer weak or scared but paused one door over.

“I can’t watch but I want to hear.”

Simon unlocked a room and guided him to a chair. Moments passed, maybe Negan was setting Chris right or maybe giving Shane time to get out of hearing range.

The first crack had Shane jolt in his chair. Simon kneeled in front of him and whispered. “It’s okay.” 

Chris screamed, a series of hits popping next door. “You think it’s okay what you did to Shane!” Another crunch sounded. “All the shit you did and you had the nerve to stay here when you saw him!”

His dad’s garbled reasoning couldn’t be heard, his screams were still ear pitching though. The screaming finally died down but the cracks didn’t, wet squelching let Shane know Negan wasn’t done yet. 

Simon never let go of him and it was apparent Chris was dead, Negan was screaming and cursing kicking everything in his way.

“You don’t need to see Negan like this, I’m going to tell him we’re going upstairs and he will clean up and meet you.” Simon let go of Shane to see Negan. Shane stumbled behind and stared at the open door knowing his dad was dead inside.

“Fucking fuck! I wish I could kill you again!” Negan kicked at the dead body.

“Negan.” Simon spoke calmly.

“You’re shit, plain and simple!”

“Negan!”

Negan looked up then at his right hand man only a little guilty he thought Chris could replace him.

“Shane wanted to listen, he’s maintaining but we’re going upstairs now.” Simon withdrew his handkerchief and wiped at Negan’s bloody face like it helped cleanse his anger.

Negan nodded and looked at Chris’ lumpy body, this wasn’t his war. Killing him didn’t help. ‘Why didn’t he tell me?’ Negan huffed at his thoughts. ‘Because he was scared.’ His mind supplied.

It was time for him to go see his boy and set things right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news! This is about caught up to where I am with writing it.

Shane sighed in relief when Simon left locking the door behind him, he paced as his mind ran. Negan would think he’s a pussy for being so scared of his dad. Negan could have ended it as soon he came but he was too much a wuss to speak the words. Why did Negan want to be with him? It made no sense. Words started flying through his head, awful ones in his dad’s voice. There was no way he could be dead. Maybe the screams were someone else's, Negan liked his dad too much.

His mind wouldn’t shut down, he just wanted it to be quiet again and he tugged on his hair gasping at the pain he caused. It still wasn’t enough so he yanked harder and looked out the window, it was too bright outside so he closed the drapes and stared at the naughty chair tracing the old wood. Sitting on it he put his head between his legs and breathed then rocked. “He’s going to come for me.”

Negan didn’t know what he wanted to do with Chris’ body, normally a fence would be where he would go but Shane didn't’ need to see that shit so he decided to tell Dwight to burn it then he walked upstairs slowly trying to ease his rage. “Damn it!” Punching a wall he held his bloody knuckles, he wasn’t sure if it was his blood or Chris’ but he needed to clean up.

Simon wasn’t sure if leaving Shane was the right idea but he gathered some clothes for Negan and smiled when he saw his boss already on level 3. “Here’s you some clothes.”

“Thanks Simon. How is Shane?”

“Probably not too good but I thought staying might make it worse.”

“Probably. Stay outside his door please and do check on him if you hear any concerning sounds come from him.”

Simon took a double look at Negan saying please but nodded. “Got it boss.”

The shower felt good, it was cold instead of hot relieving his burning anger and he washed thoroughly but quick needing to see Shane already knowing he would be a mess.

Shane sweated at hearing heavy boots, it ruined his perfect posture, Negan would be mad. The key clicking made him groan and tug on his hair, he needed to calm down quick before Negan saw it, he was in enough trouble as it was.

“Shane.” Negan’s voice cracked as he ran to the naughty chair.

“I’m sorry.” Shane didn’t know what he was apologizing for. Being a wimp, sitting where he deserved to be but with no permission, maybe just being his stupid self.

A cold palm caressed his cheek causing him to startle at the coolness. “What are you dong my boy?”

Looking up into too soft eyes Shane started to cry. “I know I was bad.”

“Shane.”

Too quickly he was lifted up and into a warmer chest, the scent of pine and cigarettes evading his nostrils and he didn't deserve it but he crashed further in and let Negan hold him. A slap would come next or screaming because he was bad but right now Negan was playing a game and he would allow the manipulative comfort.

Negan gritted his teeth at a bare patch of Shane’s scalp where he pulled his hair out, he held him closer. “We need to get haircuts tomorrow, we’re growing ours too long.”

Already forgetting what he did Shane nodded.

“Come on.” Negan pulled his husband to the bed and he sat down. “What do you need?” 

It wasn’t how it was supposed to be! Negan didn’t ask and he had been so bad, he needed to be spanked or worse and he watched Negan look at him expectantly. A large thud to his heart had him hurting worse than he had in a long time.

“Stop!” Negan’s voice finally yelled with authority and anger. “You don’t sit on that fucking chair unless I say so!”

Shane froze a step from the naughty chair and gulped. He wasn’t sure what to do and yanked on his hair.

“No!” Negan loomed over him and popped his hand. It stung, harsh but not abusive. “I make the rules. Did I say fucking sit there?”

“No.” Shane inhaled as he trembled.

“No what?”

“No sir.” His heartbeat slowed down a fraction.

“That’s fucking right my boy.” He closed his eyes at a smack to his ass but it wasn’t hard enough.

“Negan.” He whined.

Watching in horror his husband bent over the chair yearning for heavy smacks. Negan was always in control but now wasn’t sure if spanking was right, Shane was fragile but not giving him structure wasn’t right either.

“Kneel.” Negan snapped his fingers by the bed and went to the closet. Sitting on their bed he aimed for familiarity. “Lick them clean, I want every inch of that puppy mouth’s spit smearing my boots, got it?”

Shane’s mouth watered at the command and he kneeled and licked a large strip across the shoe moaning as he got hard. Negan carded fingers through his hair. “My boy getting off already?” Taking Shanes hand’s he pressed them to the floor. “No touching that, get to work and if an inch isn’t shined at the end you start again on each shoe. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Shane stuttered and let his mouth wetten, his headache disappearing already.

“Good boy.” Negan pet his hair and watched.

It was slow work, wet licks swiping across his boots and he moaned and rubbed the opposite boot across Shane’s erection pushing down. The cruel treatment spurned Shane on, the tent in his pants growing by the minute but he still worked coating the black boot in a sheen. “Love you best like this, on your knees taking care of my nice boots. No one can clean them like you.”

He allowed himself to believe that and rubbed his nose briefly into Negan’s crotch inhaling. Negan let it happen but popped his chin when he pulled back, grasping it. “I say what you do with that pretty face.”

“Yes sir.” Shane replied wetlly, spit soaking his mouth.

“That’s right.”

“I got you a surprise, been waiting for a long time and what’s better than now when your giving my belongings a nice wet bath?”

Standing Negan went to his side closet and fished into a hidden box, Shane was respectful but very curious and if he ever left a toy visible he could tell his boy had peeked no matter the punishment given later to remind him not to do so again.

Cocking his head curiously Shane worked on his next glob of spit, legs quaking at Negan opening the box with disinterest. 

“What is it?” Shane lisped.

“you got boots to work on boy. This is none of your damn business.” Making a show of turning he worked on opening the package painstakingly slow. 

The crackling of packing had Shane wet in his boxers and he swallowed his spit forgetting his task. Negan didn't turn as he got a bottle of lube from the dresser, the drawer opening making Shane moan.

When Negan turned Shane almost broke his posture at the sight. A brown fox tail butt plug hung down touching the bottom of Negan’s waist, it had a white tip. Shane never thought of wearing one but it looked pretty and he straightened his stance wanting to touch the fur. 

“Like it?” Negan purred an octave lower.

Shane nodded and watched Negan like a hawk as he brought it to him. The wetness of his pants was already uncomfortable and he clenched his thighs remembering not to touch himself. “I..” He snapped his mouth shut.

“Use you words baby, it’s okay. Tell Negan what you want.”

He felt stupid but Negan pushed his head to his croch, his mouth touching the golden brown fur. “Can?” Fur slipped in his mouth and he huffed, blood flowing to his crotch.

“Can you what boy?”

“Can I touch it please?”

Laughing Negan stood back observing the glazed lust upon Shane’s eyes. “Of course you can boy but be gentle.”

It felt silky smooth, not coarse like he imagined and he rubbed it between his fingers. The twitching in his pants started to hurt and he grunted. 

“Calm down my boy, if you get all riled up I’m gonna want to keep you from cumming. I just can’t help myself.”

Shane tried to will it down staring at Negan’s boots. “Boots?” 

“Great idea.” Negan praised. “First things first though.” Undressing he came behind Shane and patted his clothed ass pulling his arm around to pet his bulge and unzip his front. Being the good boy he was Shane lifted his legs slowly never standing as his jeans came off.

“So good.” Negan pet his crack pushing boxers between dry cheeks. “Maybe I should stuff these boxers inside you instead huh?”

The idea sounded great but the pretty tail was better and he shook his head.

“What was that? Telling me what you want?” 

Shane nodded a no though he really wanted the tail.

“Tell me what you want.”

It wasn’t their usual game but Shane bit his lip and sighed. “Please Negan I want to wear it.”

The chuckle was soft and filling and Shane rubbed his ass against the floor.

“No!” Negan snapped and pushed the plug against Shane’s lips. He parted them taking it in and closed his eyes.

“I swear I need a fuckng camera. That face and what it’s capable of looking like.” Negan moaned.

When he pulled the plug out it made a loud pop and he lubed it up again. “Stand. Hands on the matress, ass out like I like it.”

Shane did so spreading his legs wide. 

“Hmm help me out.”

At that Shane spread his ass.

“Nice boy just like I love it.”

It was hard not to close his legs, his eyes clenching in pleasure when a wet finger probed inside him. More lube was added to his walls and more fingers breached him widening him up. With his dad back in the picture the sex had fallen back and it stung as fingers plunged deeper and he hissed when a finger pad grazed his prostate.

Precum smeared across the bed and his legs buckled but at a reminding slap to the back of his knees he straightened up keeping his grunts at bay as searing fingers pet him deep within. He pressed forward when cold steel touched his hole.

“Stay!” Negan popped his ass and it felt so good but then a hand rubbed his waist soothingly and he leaked more at the cold nudging.

The plug didn’t look large but now it felt like it as it opened him up. Negan stroked his own length, a pink rim swallowing the silver plug and he pressed more lube to it and pushed in more. The sink of the toy into pink walls made him rut up against Shane’s asscheek.

Shane instinctively pushed back when his balls were fondled and moaned at a slap. “Never matters how rough I am.” Negan whispered and stroked his length lathering his shaft it precum.

The plug slipped in completely and Negan whistled at the view. The tail went down to Shane's knees, it complimented his skin tone and Negan worked himself over in fast tugs. He was no furry but it was nicer than he could have imagined.

“‘Bounce that ass, let me see that tail work.”

Shane hadn’t danced in forever, never did it naked, no one wanted that of him with his scars. 

“Boy!” Negan snapped his fingers screaming loudly. “Keep it up and I’ll find you a stripping pole!”

Placing his hands on the bed Shane bounced his ass out feeling ridiculous but wet smacking let him know Negan was impressed. “Keep it up.”

He did so feeling the groove after a moment. He moaned, his dick seeping when Negan slapped his ass sending a bolt of pleasure down to his dick as the plug moved. “Floor now, your jobs not done.”

Negan sat then rubbing his boots across Shane's dick, precum drenched the sole of his shoes and Shane was reminded of his task. Bending down caused the tail to slink in further and tease him but he lathered the boot in spit regardless.

It was a memory to store watching Shane’s tail lay across the floor as he licked his boot thoroughly. Negan squeezed the base of his dick, he was used to having complete control but it was almost too much seeing Shane like this. He wanted his husband to be a needy little whore withering and whining all over him with his tail in place.

“Let me see how well you've done.” Negan unlaced his boot and inspected it. It was all moist and cleaned correctly, every square inch but he smirked. 

“What’s that?” He pointed to a wet spot pretending it wasn’t acceptable.

Shane leaned in, his eyebrows creasing at seeing it cleaned but he licked Negan’s wrist. “I didn’t catch that.” He spoke surely though it was done correctly.

“That’s right my boy. Clean it again.” 

Holding Shane’s face he pushed the boot closer and watched him lick it repeatedly in even laps.

“Turn around, let me see that tail.”

Shane licked at the boot one last time and turned showing off the long flowing fox tail. He hollered when Negan spanked his ass harshly and rubbed at the sting only to smack in again harder. “You sat in the naughty chair.” His dick was grabbed hard and pinned to his stomach where Negan’s hands didn't’ move. “You have been so good today until you messed up tonight.” Negan rubbed his thigh gently trying to emphasize that everything had been okay with all he discovered about Chris.

“I heard you ate when I was gone. Did all you were supposed to. Listened and adhered to all my instructions but then you let that happen tonight. Look at your hair.” Negan came to his front and touched the bald spot.

Shane touched it as well remembering earlier, what all he did wrong and he started to shake. Negan hated nothing more than when he yanked on his hair.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered and held onto Negan’s knee. “I know I’m always bad.”

Negan frowned at the shell his husband huddled into, it wasn’t his intention and he reminded himself that some things shouldn’t be mentioned. “Why did I just fucking say?” He screamed not answering himself.

Confusion evident Shane looked over wide eyed. “What?”

“What did I tell you earlier about your behavior?” 

It dawned on Shane and he stammered unsure. “I umm...I was good until tonight.”

“That’s right.” Negan caressed his cheek. “Even at your worst you are a good boy compared to most.”

Negan kissed him sweetly. “You can’t.” Be swallowed and touched his head. “You can’t snatch on your hair though. No matter what that’s not how we deal with things right?”

Shane nodded guilt swallowing him down. “I’m sorry Negan.”

Negan kissed him again. “It’s okay just means I get to punish you right? I do like doing that.” 

Coming around to his back he yanked on his tail loving the moan of his husband. The naughty chair wasn’t the place to punish tonight and he thought about the best way to give his husband what he needed but also not be too stern.

Shane kneeled down jutting his ass out and licked at his other shoe like it wasn’t clean enough.

“Lay down on the bed on your back.”

Climbing up lazily Shane compiled and Negan shuddered at his stiff dick as legs widened, the tail laid across the bed and his boy looked at him hazily.

“Touch your tail.”

Shane took it and pet the brown fur before stroking it like a dick and arching his stomach up in the bed. Negan went to their dresser and got a cockcage smirking at the broken whine behind him.

“Think you should be able to come after that fiasco?” Negan pointed to the chair.

Looking down Shane pet the tip of his tail and pouted looking up long enough to stare at the naughty chair with disdain.

“That’s what I thought.” 

Going to the fridge he decided they needed in their room he gathered some ice in a ziplock bag, his boy whined more but didn’t look up.

“Safe word?” He rarely asked for a reminder these days knowing it was remembered by now but it had been too long a day.

“Dragon.”

“That’s right my sweet boy.” He applied ice to Shane’s erection leaking at the hiss that came out, it would take a minute to get him soft enough for his cage. “Use dragon if it’s too much or you need a break, even if you need to talk about some stuff.”

At that Shane turned his head in a refusal to speak, sighing Negan rubbed the ice pack over his slit and the bottom of his shaft paying attention to his balls as well.

“You good?” He asked when the erection was down halfway. Shane only nodded a yes and he understood it needed to be a quiet night.

When he turned flaccid again Negan couldn’t help but pinch at his softened tip before putting the cage on, he ran his finger tips over the groves of flesh across the cage and stroked his dick at Shane’s rising and falling breaths.

“Pet it again.” Negan tapped at the tail.

Shane took it and smiled petting the soft fur of it, he looked years younger as he settled more into the pillow.

“Do I love you?”

He looked so nice with his tight cage and furry tail but he stopped petting to look up like he didn't’ know the answer.

“You know it so fucking say it!” He slapped at his thigh once.

“Yes.” Shane looked at him with determination and Negan took the base of the tail and pulled on it. 

“That’s right, never forget that.” Pressing on Shane’s slit he padded along the small hole as his boy withered.

In one pull Shane felt himself on his stomach then pulled to all fours, his ass spanked repeatedly and he snapped out of it to hear Negan’s order. “Count with me.”

Moaning out he counted, Negan’s palms didn’t stop their slapping until he was stinging in pain unsure if he could sleep on his ass tonight.

“What don’t you ever do?” 

“Sit in the naughty chair.” Shane muttered as his ass was still spanked.

The plug was pulled on again, his prostate grazing in searing delight, the cage kept his dick from hardening but a steady flow of precum dripped slowly out the small opening.

“And?” Negan slapped his ass harder then bit into a reddened cheek drawing blood that he licked away.

“No hair pulling.”

“That’s right.” Negan cooed rubbing his stinged cheeks then slapping them again hard.

Trying to figure out how he wanted to cum tonight Negan popped the plug in and out enjoying the dark hole of gape in his boy’s ass. It was starting to get red and irritated as he added more lube and pushed three digits in never forgetting to toy Shane's slit.

Shane cried out when four digits prodded in unmercifully but when he whispered a reminder of their safeword it wasn’t spoken as Shane pushed back on his digits. He let it happen and pushed down on the dip of his boy’s back guiding him back onto his hand.

Slapping his thigh once Shane stilled and he pulled his fingers out breaching Shane full force and pumping in, the momentum caused his boy to push forward and back onto his dick as he pumped into him brutality. His nails digging into thighs that still made small bumps back despite his strength not calling for it.

Negan wrapped the tail around Shane’s waist pulling the silver plug into his belly button. Shane panted, his arms never leaving the bed as Negan pulled his dick out and back in aiming for his prostate repeatedly. A white gust of his cum painted Shane’s insides and he hastily popped the plug back in moaning at his seed that tainted his boy’s rim. Cleaning it away with fingers he licked in up. Shane stayed in perfect position awaiting what would happen next. 

“Do you deserve to cum?”

“No sir.” Shane answered not missing a beat.

“Would I still let you?”

He wasn’t sure of the right answer but sighed biting his lip before answering. “Yes sir.”

“Why is that?”

Negan played with his cockcage, running tender fingers across the groves and pulling the weighted contraption up, his fingers finding his slit to play.

“Because you love me.” Shane guessed but it wasn’t really a guess he knew.

“That’s right, I love you more than anything on this earth.”

Negan pulled him by his ankles until he was at the edge of the bed then snapped his fingers. Understanding Shane dropped down into the stance that was expected. He closed his eyes when a wet tongue dragged up his chin to the start of his hair and kissed him softly.

“Do you want to cum?”

He did but also the day had been too long. Maybe coming would help but holding off until tomorrow was promising as well. “You pick.” He decided, Negan’ knew best after all.

Scratching the stubble on his face Negan looked down, the tail laid behind him as Shane pressed his ass to the floor, his arms behind his back.

“You cum then.” Negan got the key and unlocked his cage.

Shane instantly ballooned in size and looked up waiting for the next instructions. “Hump my leg like a good puppy or fox I suppose.”

His dick hitting Negan’s sweaty flesh had him gasping. Negan pinched at his sides, he would be littered in purple tomorrow. He dared not touch himself and cried out at the occasional brush of skin against his slit as he thursted harder. 

The tail would have to be used again Negan decided as he stiffened again at the sight. Knowing his boys was close he slapped his chin softly. “Cum on my shoe.”

A few more thrusts and Negan leaned over to tug on his tail, he came hard on Negan’s black boots and stayed in place knowing the next words from his husband's lips.

“Clean it up.”

At that he licked away the white depositing more spit and cleaned them thoroughly. He was tired, his eyes dropping at he licked lazily at the too clean boot.

“Come on.” Negan pulled him up into bed.

The plug was pulled on some more as he moaned with tired eyes.

Negan kissed his boy goodnight, he wouldn’t tell him now but they had a very serious conversation coming before breakfast tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, my life has really sucked ass.

Negan stirred awake feeling something rubbing against his crotch, peeking an eye open he saw Shane still asleep rutting back against him, that pretty long fox tail still emerged. Yanking softly on it he blew on his boys neck until he moved.

“My boy finally decide to wake up? Even in your sleep you can’t get ENOUGH.”

Emphasizing the word he pulled on the plug and kissed a trail of wet sloppy kisses down Shane's back. Shane pulled his arm around him and held on as he snuggled deeper into his pillow.

“Not gotta wake up my fox?”

Shaking his head no Shane breathed out and closed his eyes feeling content at his hair beng pet and his plug being pulled on. It would be nice to stay here all day but Negan had shit to do and even if he hated it he needed to have a talk.

Panting at deeper pulls to his tail Shane wanted to sleep but couldn’t deny it felt good, the still wet metal nudging at his prostate causing him to thicken.

“Shane?” Negan’s teeth scrapped at his back causing small dents into his flesh.

Grunting Shane pushed back and smiled. 

“Bad boy taking control.” Negan slapped his cheeks and rolled up the tail around his fingers.

Gripping the pillow as the plug pulled in and out of his ass Shane moaned staying still escept to pull one leg up to his face.

“I’m supposed to tell you to do that.” Negan whispered, his morning breath still smelling of mint as he licked across Shane’s neck.

Negan pulled the tail out one more time and rolled Shane onto his back straddling him, bearing all his weight down on his husband he kissed him before dragging his mouth down to bite on his nipple hard. Shane’s erection poked him and he smiled.

Dragging the tip of the tail to Shane’s length then up his stomach, the metal met perfect pink lips. “Suck.”

Listening to the order Shane parted his lips sucking on the plug as Negan thrusted against him. “Do I taste good even hours later?”

Grinning broadly Shane shook his head. “Yes sir.”

“I like when you call me sir.” Negan tasted himself off sinful lips.

Gripping Shane's neck he pulled his head up just a fraction and stared into his eyes. “We have to talk about your dad, you know we do.” Negan stroked his dick smearing a drop of precum down Shane’s shaft. “You want your reward for talking now or later? Because I know you're going to tell me everything even if I give you what you want now.”

Shane wanted to say no, wanted to deny having sex with Negan even though his body craved it. He wasn’t ready to talk.

“We’re go slow.” Negan said like a promise.

His mind racing Shane tried to think of that word he was supposed to say. “Drag…”

Pressing a finger to his lips Negan sighed. “Don’t do this Shane. We can drag this out a month, five months but eventually we still have to talk. Do you think I can drop this? It’s not going to be easy, I don't want to hurt you but keeping that all up there.” Negan tapped his head. “It’s not helping. If you tell me dragon I’ll let it go today but it’s not helping you and definitely not helping me.”

Shane saw the concern in Negan’s features. Looking at him now he saw his baggy eyes and pale skin he hadn’t noticed before. Negan had been suffering with him even when Shane thought he was alone.

“I just need to use the restroom first.” Shane needed to get himself together.

“Yeah just don’t take too long huh?”

Shane didn’t look up to see those brown eyes, just ran to the bathroom and locked it. Staring at the knob he sagged his shoulders and unlocked it. His dad was dead, Negan wasn’t a threat and he didn’t need to hide because Negan would never hurt him, if he said dragon this morning Negan would drop it.

He thought of how far he had gotten and he inhaled deep breaths. Negan loved him, he was stupid not to go to him first. Chris would have been dead on day one but it wasn’t that easy, his mind couldn’t accept that then and even now faced with the truth it was hard to imagine running to Negan would have solved this whole mess.

This wouldn’t be easy but Negan needed it and he wanted to let go so he brushed his teeth, gulped down a glass of water and splashed his face with water. Staring in the mirror for the first time since his dad came to The Sanctuary he dried his face and stood straighter.

Negan sat on the bed then back down, he had to maintain his composure with Shane. He had been through enough shit and he needed to be his backbone now. He cleaned off the naughty chair then looked at all the toys they had acquired deciding which ones needed to be used next. Picking up a crop the door opened.

“I told you that wasn’t my thing.” Shane actually smirked at him.

Negan put it down. “A man can dream.”

“Maybe you should bend over and let me test it out.”

“You wish.” Negan sat down on the bed.

Shane carded his fingers through Negan’s short hair and he looked up. It felt like a shift in their position, his boy looming over him and being so affectionate but in control. “I know you think it should have been easy for me just to come to you.”

Negan took his hand kissing his knuckles. “No. I don't think it would be that easy, understand why it wasn’t.”

“You tell me then why it wasn’t.” Shane wanted to understand himself.

“Because I’ve kissed each one on of those scars you had. Woke you up when you pissed in the bed. I saw what he did to you in a short while. I didn’t get it but you hid from him in the closet. He was manipulative so much even I couldn’t see it.”

“He did have you fooled.” Shane agreed.

“This isn’t about you not telling. I just want us to talk.”

Negan never let go of his hand and Snane sat down beside him. “He kept telling me that you would like him more, get me kicked out. I knew it was bullshit but...”

The grip on his hand tightened and Negan kissed him. 

“Did he suffer?” Shane hoped he did.

“You heard the screams, you tell me.”

Laying back in the bed Shane looked up. “It doesn’t change a damn thing that happened to me.”

Negan joined him turning over on his side to kiss Shane's arms, neck, anything he could reach. “I know.”

“I’m glad I found you.” Shane smiled.

Negan’s mouth flashed broadly showing off each of his white teeth, it was beautiful and not his usual smile. “I’m glad I found you too my boy.”

Shane hummed and rolled over closer to his husband staring at him close, their eyes met never once blinking. 

“I would like it if you keep seeing Dr. Thompson.”

It was probably a good idea. “Okay.”

The easy agreement surprised Negan and he tugged on Shane’s nipple. “Good now it’s present time.”

“That's it? No more talking?”

Negan sat up in the bed. “Is there more you want to say to me because if you do great but she can help you sort it out more than me.”

Laughing Shane stood up. “I expected more tears or anger from either one of us.”

“I don’t want you to hurt baby.” Negan followed him to standing. “Besides if I have to endure better you too.” He said with a smile.

“What’s that mean?”

“Mean’s I’m seeing her too.”

 

Laughing Shane shook his head but Negan’s demeanor didn’t change. “Are you serious?”

“What can I say? Bitch had me strapped down. She wouldn't help you unless I helped her by being her little guinea pig. I’ll probably be running around on a wheel today with her.”

“That's a hamster Negan.”

“Giving me sass?” Negan spanked his ass hard.

“All day long.” It wasn’t time to get all gooey but Shane felt in awe that his husband, so murderous and cruel would open up to some damn psychiatrist for him.

Climbing in bed once more Shane pushed his ass out. “Give it to me good Negan.”

“Baby is that a dare?” Negan picked up a book and swatted Shane’s ass making it bright red.

Shane leaked as red marks embedded in his skin. Negan kissed his swollen cheek then turned him around staring into his eyes. Touching Shane’s panting belly he kissed him soft and nuzzled his cheek, his scruff chafing skin.

Leaning back he grabbed lube and pulled a tanned leg up kissing it as he plunged two fingers deep. He stroked Shane's stiffening cock and pressed another finger in going straight for that sweet spot. Panting harshly Shane lifted his other leg across Negan’s shoulder giving him a sinful view of his dark hole.

“Being so bad baby.” Negan pulled his fingers out and petted across his wet hole watching it pucker in a plead for more.

Lining up Negan rubbed his wet dick across Shane teasing as he gripped hard on his thigh. When his tip slipped in Shane arched his back and pushed back allowing more of him to slip in.

“You're going to learn to behave.” Negan warned thrusting in harder impaling Shane completely.

His thrusts were hard and fast, a little too dry but Shane stretched his legs further and pushed back in invitation. For a moment Negan worried it was too harsh but when he pulled out and back in Shane spasmed and moaned out.

“Pinch me please.”

Ignoring him Negan applied more lube to his dick and pushed in completely gliding across Shane’s prostate in each harsh thrust. Shane’s eyes were closed and in unusual defiance he pressed back making sure Negan pounded into him hard. His eyes only opened when Negan bit at his nipple pulling this skin between his teeth and sucked hard pulling off only to give his other nipple the same abusive treatment and biting down. Shane’s dick twitched and leaked, Negan held down on his base massaging his balls none too lightly.

“You're so greedy.” Negan taunted and squeezed his balls.

Shane only leaked more and grinded against him. He was close and agitation adorned his face when Negan slowed missing his nub and squeezing his shaft.

“Negan.”

“Negan what?” He asked sharply, today was supposed to be about Shane. It could have been tender not that his boy would like that but at his insistent need to get off Negan decided to change tactics.

“Turn around.”

Too slowly Shane pulled off his dick and turned showing off his reddened ass. Negan swatted at both cheeks. “You are supposed to lie still and take it you greedy little whore! Now count.”

When Shane counted to ten his dick strained and leaked too much and Negan pushed the tip of his finger into his slit hearing him holler. His boy wanted more so he pulled his finger out to rub at his slit. “Hold your dick and you better not come!”

Reluctantly his husband listened grabbing his dick hard as he spanked him, he imagined Shane’s hands were soaked in precum despite his firm grip and he continued to smack Shane’s ass alternating cheeks. Looking to the floor he smirked and stood up.

“You were supposed to get off good but look at you! I tell you when to move, when to stop, what to grab. Your eyes shouldn't fucking close without me saying so! Do you understand?” He popped Shane’s ass hard and leaned back watching his wet hole still gaping wide between red cheeks.

“Yes sir. I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t enough and Negan hooked a thumb into his ass and wiggled it. “Tell me. Tell me what I expect of you.”

Shane’s ass was sore, the offending digit too much, even clenching his dick it ached for more. The pleasure was painful and searing and he still felt so close. He wanted to close his eyes and collapse on his bed, have his ass up in the air and played with and he tried hard to know what to speak.

“Shane.” Negan warned pulling his thumb out.

“Tired.” Shane grunted out pushing his ass out more.

“Then tell me what I expect of you.”

Whining Shane thought one more swat could make him cum and he wanted to.

“Shane.”

Defiantly his boy turned and looked at him but he looked sated though hard, his brown eyes dull and sleepy. 

“You don't touch yourself without me saying so, you don’t move that sweet ass of yours without me saying it’s okay, you do what I tell you to do when we’re in bed. Say it!”

He was tired but he took Negan's’ hand and yawned. “No touching myself, no moving, I only do what you say to do when we’re fucking.”

Suddenly the curse word that Shane had muttered before sounded so offending but sweet on his lips and Negan stroked his neglected length humming at Shane who looked not as his working hands but his broad chest. Negan rubbed across his peck and moaned. “Like what you see?”

Shane nodded enthusiastically and still squeezing his dick moaning deep, a clear burst of liquid collected on his tip and Negan licked it off savoring the shutter of his boy.

“You're not getting off.” Negan said with a sly smile and stood up.

Shane looked at what his husband brought back to bed, it was Negan’s black boxers from last night.

He gasped when Negan covered it around his fingers and pushed inside his wet walls, it was rough and he moaned out leaking more. When Negan’s fingers left him and the cloth stayed in he stared up in confusion and his legs clenched when more cloth entered him. 

“I’m going to stuff you full.”

More of the boxers entered him, fingers thrusting against him and leaving more cloth behind. Inches of it entered him pushing further in and he felt himself about to come when Negan’s other hand clenched him tight as he kissed his knee. 

“Not happening.” Negan reminded him, his grip firmer and tight against his base.

He leaked less but his knees still moved of their own accordance as Negan stuffed his boxers further up his walls. It was dry and on the side of painful and he didn't feel like much more could enter him when he looked down and saw over half of the boxers inside him. Negan yanked on it softly, the pull of cloth making him drip before it was stuffed back inside him.

Negan stroked his hardened dick, Shane’s hole was stretched wide full of his clothing. The dark cloth contrasting with his puckered pink rim had Negan moaning. 

“Such a beautiful view baby, just like you. I can never get enough of this face.”

Negan kissed him and he didn’t know how much he needed that, the gentle caress of Negan’s lips on his, eyes that focused only on his pleasure. “You will always be my boy.”

He didn’t need to be asked the next question, the reply instantly pried off his lips. “I know.”

Negan didn't tell him how proud he was of knowing that himself and he circled Shane’s slit with slow fingers then pulled his hands to his own dick to stroke himself harder.

“I can’t decide how I should cum.” Negan pulled the soft cloth of his boxers across his own slit and moaned. “I want to cum all over you.”

“Then do it.” Shane rasped, his stomach twitching in a different kind of want.

Negan pulled the boxers out slightly and pushed them back in then crawled to Shane’s face and jerked himself faster.

Shane licked his lips turning his head to view the large girth before him.

“Can I?” He asked this time.

“Such a good boy asking.” Negan praised and rubbed a finger across spit soaked lips. “Do it.”

Shane licked his wet slit and traced a finger up his shaft root to tip before lazily licking across his lips. Only his tip was pushed between plump lips to be pulled off and licked again. Shane’s legs stayed wide open stuffed full of his boxers as he licked with no hurry across him, his chin was coated with precum and spit and he refused to move as his wet tongue licked wherever it landed across Negan’s dick.

“Youre so fucking lazy.” Negan stated in amusement, his fingers pushing on Shane’s neck digging in, Shane didn't mind his words.

He smeared his wetness across Shane’s lips and straddled his shoulders. Shane looked down and he pushed his tip into his mouth stroking the rest of himself with his own hands as he reminded himself to bear down on Shane but not too much.

Shane’s parted mouth took him down but not too much as he licked in no hurry. Taking matters into his own hand Negan stroked himself harder cupping his balls and gliding faster across himself as Shane only cared to lick his slit and the side of his mushroomed head. 

“Such a fucking tease.” 

Pushing a finger into Shane’s mouth he took his spit and pressed it to his slit working harder. Feeling his impending orgasm he thrusted across Shane’s face and spilled onto him sighing. His ass sliding across Shane’s warm flesh he settled across his belly button and looked at Shane’s white face that dared not to taste him.

“Lick it off boy.”

Only then did Shane lick up his mess, now not so lazy as he hummed tasting his offering.

Once clean he tried to rise to get Shane cleaned off adequately and get him something to drink but Shane squeezed his hand and looked up at him contently. “Stay.”

When he tried to move Shane took his hand. “Don’t move. Please.”

His weight bearing fully on Shane he rubbed at his tired body. “Okay baby.”

“We stay in today?” 

Knowing that’s what he needed Negan stayed on top him and rubbed at his shoulders massaging them knowing they needed a proper pampering of oil and lotion but that him right here was needed more at the moment.

“Or course baby.”

Shane smiled, the one that spoke of home and safety and closed his eyes to get the proper rest free of worry he needed for so long.

Negan waited until his breathing evened out before laying down heavily across him daring not to neglect Shane’s request even in sleep. Feeling sleep drift upon himself he kissed his boys cheeks only thinking it in his head. “I love you baby, everything will be okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m all caught up, scheduled updates are over and who knows when chapter 10 will come.

Shane woke from his morning nap only taking a minute to chastise himself for sleeping so much, Negan was sleeping on him weighing him down and he grinned combing his fingers through his hair, he always imagined it fluffier like his was getting, he wanted to play with it but all decisions were made by Negan even if he would listen to him sometimes, he preferred it that way.

Feeling spontaneous he smacked Negan’s cheek laughing when he snapped up angry and wide eyed. “Boy!”

Negan took in Shane’s face, his glinting eyes reminding him of the day he took him home from Alexandria, he was so angry at him then.

“What are you thinking about?” Shane wanted to know.

“You.” 

Laughing he thought it was just a typical come on but Negan kissed his lips softly. “That day you were such a little shit in Alexandria I had to take you home to teach you a lesson.”

“Hmm and you've taught me plenty of lessons.” Shane replied softly rubbing at Negan’s arm.

“Best choice I made, I wanted to break you, make you conform.”

Nodding Shane agreed, thought he did so making him submissive.

“I had no idea I was breaking myself.” Negan kissed his pecs.

“What do you mean?” It was confusing Shane.

“I was wasting my life banging wives and yelling, I was angry and lost and didn’t even know it.”

“You weren’t lost.” Negan was the most confident powerful man he knew, even outranking all he met before the apocalypse.

“But I was, I didn’t know love. Didn’t know what I could have.”

It was sentimental, Shane couldn’t say it was strange because it wasn’t the first love ode he had but it always made him quiet.

“You made me better, I never want to be without you. I thought…” Negan’s eyes glistened. “I thought I might would have to and not even know why.”

“I don’t want to think about him, what he did to me.” Shane couldn’t help but look at the closet remembering how scared he felt inside it.

“Let's get our asses out of bed and take a walk huh?”

Negan shoved him against him as they walked, his claiming hand across his waist. It was a slow stroll and he knew Negan wouldn’t be working today. They held hands, every once in awhile his ass pinched or smacked and he laughed when Negan climbed a ladder and waggled his ass to pick him the nicest looking apple from a tree. He closed his eyes biting into it, the juice dripping down his chin only to be licked up gently by Negan’s tongue.

They had breakfast in fruit and homemade cheese and he scoffed when Negan mentioned milking a cow.

“You just have to be a little rough.” Negan sat on a stool with a metal pail under Bessie.

Pulling his shirt sleeve up to flex his bulging arm he pat Bessie's leg, he was going to impress the hell out of Shane. Taking the udder firmly he squeezed and screamed when a gust of milk coated his shirt.

Shane bent over laughing, tears of joy leaking out of his eyes and Negan liked that he failed because his boy was so amused.

“About time you're the one covered in cream!” Shane yelled out then doubled over again.

“Yeah? That's your fantasy huh?” Negan pushed him to the wall touching any part of his stomach he could touch.

“Hmm not exactly.” Shane said with a kiss.

“What then?” Negan wanted to know.

Shane’s mind blanked, there was nothing Negan didn’t give him, he was fulfilled in and out of the bedroom. 

“Want me tied down to a bed begging to be fucked?” It was a whisper in his ear.

“No.” Shane answered honestly.

Stepping back Negan looked at him curiously. “Tell me then.”

“Nothing.” He answered easily and went to pet Bessie.

“Nothing?”

Turning to Negan once more he nodded. “Yeah, I've never thought about it but you make me happy, anything I came up with you would outdo anyway. You always give me what I want.”

A spark of pride burst within him at Shane being able to say that aloud, at it being true. Cornering Shane again he kissed him. “Tell me when that stops being true.”

It couldn't happen and Shane hugged him close. “Sure cowboy.”

“Cowboy?” Negan scoffed. “Sounds like a pet name for Rick, try better.” He winked and Shane shuddered, after everything they’ve encountered he didn’t get how that could still make him weak in the knees.

They were sweaty by the time they arrived back in their room, they had walked the whole compound and Negan had a few business things to attend to at their stops. Shane stripped out of his white shirt sighing at the cool air hitting his hot torso.

“Let's take a shower.” Negan suggested.

Following him in Shane stared at Negan undressing and turning on the shower. Stripping down himself he got in when Negan opened the stall door for him. The stream wasn't hot which he liked after getting hot outside, a soapy rag washed his back dragging down ragged scars as it descended down his legs to his feet.

He was quiet as the rag was re soaped and later glided down his backside again and when Negan told him to turn he did, even when Negan reached his dick there was no attempt to fuck him, he was just washed head to toe.

“Got a new shampoo.” Negan’s tone was light and he got out of the stall.

When he returned Negan pushed his head to the showerhead and wet his hair. 

“Close your eyes.”

Doing so Shane smelled the minty herbal scent of a new shampoo, Negan’s hands massaged his head and he had to moan out when tingly handsreached his shoulders to massage them as well.

“Rinse off.” 

When he went to turn he laughed at Negan pouring a thick dollop of conditioner onto his palms. 

“Really? Conditioner?”

“It will make your hair softer.”

Turning his hair was washed again in no hurry.

Shane took time to watch Negan lather himself up with the same rag but his fingers itched.

“Let me.”

“Let you what?” Negan asked and continued washing.

“Wash you.”

Mocha eyes inspected him giving over the rag easily. Shane washed him just a slow and thoughtful, he had to tiptoe to get to Negan’s hair but he did it all and they dried each other off.

Once done Negan picked up some lotion and read it, Shane wrapped the towel around his waist and waited.

“Lets rub you down.”

The morning had been vaguely domestic since the second time he woke up this morning but he figured Negan needed this.

“Okay sure.”

Reaching the bed Shane took his towel off and laid in bed on his stomach. Negan was slow again getting to him and lotion was rubbed into his back and massaged in. When Negan’s palms reached his ass he waited for it but his cheeks were only squeezed in a massage as well and coated with lotion followed by his legs then feet, he didn’t look down when Negan lathered his feet, it was always an awkward spot between them. Shane’s feet were a mess of scars before his self infliction but after they were thick and hideous but he hated the shame he saw from Negan like he did it to him himself which indirectly he did.

Negan stared at Shane's body worshipping it with his gaze, his pale ass was the only part of him not tanned and for the thousandth time he contemplated getting it tan somehow. Shane breathed shallowly, if he didn't know his boy like a book he would think he was asleep again, he liked that he didn’t turn and let the lotion seeped in to hydrate him.

He thought of bringing him hot tea or lemonade and scoffed, he was damn sentimental now. Shane turned to him, his smile wide and content and he didn’t reach for him just stared at him. 

“Do I make you happy?” Negan didn’t even know he was thinking that and it just spewed out like vomit.

“Do I?” Shane countered not amazed by his question.

“Every damn day.” Negan hummed and laid out on his side as well.

“Every fucking second.” Shane countered and scooted closer wrapping a leg around him.

He couldn't be put out at his husband beating him in his answer. “I wish I could marry your ass again.”

“Oh Negan you married more than my fine ass though sometimes I think your lips are glued there.”

Huffing out Negan kissed him.

Maybe it was supposed to be a calmer day but Shane’s dick seeped at the innocent kiss. His hands drifted to Negan’s dick stroking it.

“Can I suck your dick? Please?” 

He hardened instantly at that, the question being asked with pouty lips. “Oh boy, I want that.”

In record speed Shane slunk down to the floor waiting. Negan put his feet on the floor and sat at the edge of the bed. “Do it.”

Shane's tongue lapped at his slit collecting the precum there to savor every drop, his tongue darted out slowly to lick up his shaft and he touched his leg almost shy like. Negan quirked an eyebrow when the head of his dick was sucked in slow and Shane pulled it out and licked at it. 

“Sorry. I don’t know how to do this.”

Negan was about to bellow out a laugh at that bullshit but then it clicked, Shane was playing innocent.

“That's okay, just lick it.”

Shane licked at him slowly and tasted him again in fake wonder, smacking his lips and taking his tip in again with too much spit and splayed his tongue across his shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. Negan groaned and yanked on his hair and he saw Shane squeeze his legs to keep from touching himself.

Shane took more in and halfway down gagged, pulling off to cough and breath heavily. The acting only made him stiffen more.

“It’s okay baby, I know it’s a lot to take but just take what you can.”

Shane took less in him in bobbing his head and Negan fisted his hair and moved his neck slowly back and forth as if it was his first fucking blowjob from his husband. Plush cheeks tightened gliding his dick into a smooth mouth and Negan groaned at another gagging sound. 

Hands fondled his balls and snatched back like he was made of fire but still sucked on him sloppily before the hands found him again and rolled his balls. He was so close and Shane sucked him in all the way, pumping his mouth faster.

Yanking his head back Negan came on his face. Shane’s pupils widened in shock and hie darted a tongue out. “Tastes salty.” He touched his seed and stuck it in his mouth causing Negan to groan and spread his legs as Shane cleaned his face off in small licks.

“I’d like…” Shane stuttered. “I’d like for you to fuck me.” It was said all shy and the “fucked” whispered.

This was new and Negan cocked his head and kissed Shane’s forehead. “Sure darling.”

Shane ran a nervous hand along the bed. “How should I lay?” He gulped after the question.

“On your back.” Negan answered wondering if this would turn out tame or weirdly rough with an innocent spin.

He threw the lube on the bed and briefly lingered over bringing some toys in but decided against it and to go with the flow. Shane trembled and he worried it was a real shiver of coldness but when he touched Shane’s thigh he stopped trembling as if he was “reassured.”

“You ever done this before kitten?”

Shane bit his bottom lip. “No.” He refused to meet his gaze and Negan throbbed with want.

“Well first I have to loosen you up.,”

Negan opened the cap on the lube and put too much on a finger keeping up the act. “Spread your legs.”

He watched Shane’s pucker spread for him. “Why don’t you put a pillow under that pretty ass? It will make it easier.”

With hesitation Shane finally reached for it and put it under his ass somehow blushing.

“Nice. That's real nice. I just have to loosen you up. Tell me if it hurts.” 

Negan's dick trickled with precum and he saw his boy’s dick was swelling rapidly, it had to hurt because he was already hard from sucking him off. He pressed a finger in and plunged it watching Shane moan and grunt, it was surreal because most times he would yell and call one finger teasing but he leaked and pushed his ass up.

His finger inserted fully and he rubbed his other finger across his rim. “Think you can take another one?”

Shane nodded enthusiastically and he pulled his finger out and lathered two in too much slick. Shane appeared to bite into his cheeks and grunt at the two fingers. 

“You okay?” He knew Shane could use his safeword and figured it was an act but he felt a tinge of worry.

“Yeah I just feel so full.” She moaned out leaking.

“It’s okay, I gotcha.” Negan cooed and pumped his dick. “Does that help with the pain?”

Shane nodded and took another pillow and squeezed it. “Yeah just go slow.”

Slowing down he pumped the two fingers in and out slowly deciding against aiming for his prostate just yet.

“I know it’s a lot baby but you need at least three first before you can take me. Think you're ready for a third?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Shane had yet to bare down on his fingers and he pushed both digits back in and slowly pushed in the third forgetting about wasting his lube, it was getting harder to find. Shane moaned and withered and pumped his ass back slowly. “Just keeping up the act.” He explained as if Negan would get mad at his selfish action, most times he would but seeing how hard he was getting and knowing Shane was enjoying it as well he answered Shane’s quick speedy explanation.

“It’s fine baby.”

“Wait until you see stars baby.” He said louder as if the previous words were not said.

He brushed his fingers across Shane’s nub and he moaned out loud but not fake. “Shit! Oh shit what is that?” Shane pushed back further trying to get more of his fingers.

“What do you fucking think it is? It’s your prostate.”

Shane grunted and screamed out when Negan stroked his dick and kept pumping his fingers. “Don’t stop!” Shane screamed and spread his legs further.

All three digits poked and prodded at his walls and went high speed across is prostate.

“Shit! Stop before I come!”

Negan’s fingers retreated sure it was an innocent ploy. 

“I’m not even at the best part yet, my dick!”

Negan went to smear on lube across his dick but Shane shyly grabbed his wrist. “Do umm do you have any condoms?”

He wanted to laugh, his dick hadn’t touched a condom in years but Shane smiled at him softly with expectation. Sighing he got up happy that he did have some because some of the toys he shoved in Shane's ass, some were made of questionable plastics.

Shane stared at him as he got in bed and he “curiously” watched him roll on the condom. 

“You're lucky I like you a lot, I don't wear condoms.” that reply was more than the role he was playing.

“Thank you. It won't hurt too much right?” Shane’s gaze looked young and inexperienced.

“I'll try not to just yell and I’ll stop huh?”

“Yeah.” Shane breathed out and propped his ass on the pillow once more.  
Negan widened his knees and pressed his tip in and pushed in slow, it felt weird to have a barrier between him and his husband. Shane gasped and moaned, he stroked his dick to “distract” him and eased in further. 

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Shane stayed still and held his hand.

Negan pushed out then back in further. “Damn your so tight.”

“I’ve never really played around back there before.” Shane lied in his zone.

“I can tell.” Negan couldn't help the laugh that rolled out but he tried to contain it as Shane cut his eyes at him and hit his shoulder.

“I’ve been too scared to try it.” Shane said with a straight face all timid.

“Well after tonight you'll be able to play away with your ass anytime you want, of course nothing will be as big as me.” He couldn’t help but retort.

Shane rolled his eyes breaking character and Negan had to as well to pop the side of his ass hard. “Behave.” He warned.

Shane groaned at the break in character and leaked more, Negan couldn't help but ignore his dick and push in further.

“Shit your choking my dick.” He moaned out trying to get back into the game and trying his damndest not to be distracted by the condom that made him feel less.

“Oh shit stay still.” He froze but still ignored Shane's length which only spurned him on.

“Okay. You can move.”

At the permission Negan pumped into him slowly taking time before he pulled out and back in. Shane groaned and pushed back screaming out when he finally took his dick in hand and stroked it with his thrusting rhythm. Tugging on Shane’s hair softer than usual he pushed in and out.

“Oh Negan you’re so big!” Shane’s eyes rolled back.

Negan put his weight on him and kissed him slow, making a lazy trial down his neck as he increased his thrusts and stared into Shane’s eyes.

“Feel okay?” He asked again in fake worry.

“Yeah, I think I’m loosened up now.”

Negan sped up but was still gentler than usual and continued to thrust into him harder. Shane moaned out and wrapped his legs around him.

Minutes passed of his dick sliding into Shane's walls. “Clench down on my dick, I love that.”

At the request Shane did so and he groaned and he went hard at his prostate.

“You're the tightest lay I’ve had in awhile.” Negan screamed out and kissed Shane emptying into the condom.

Collapsing on top of Shane his hands traveled to his pinned dick. “Sorry I should get you off.”

Negan never apologized but was still playing his role and stroked away only to have Shane look bored as he stretched out. Cutting his eyes at his husband he stared at his fisted hands and up to Shane’s face.

Shane yawned and looked at his dick being jerked. “Fuck this shit.” 

Negan’s hands retreated when Shane moved as he got on all fours. 

“What do you want baby?” Negan asked still in roleplay mode trying to see where this was going.

“Spank my ass hard Negan.” Shane practically threw a book at him.

“Oh you're going to get it now!” Negan rolled over and pulled off his full condom.

Standing up he didn't take the book and instead found a sturdier one. He then swatted Shane’s ass hard with it watching his ass push forward at the force. 

“Always fucking misbehaving!” Negan rubbed at his hole aggressively slipping fingers in and retreating them quick.

He smacked his ass again. “Count! Never throw a book at me again you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Shane moaned out and wiggled his ass counting out loud.”

When Negan spread his ass at thirty strikes and spanked his hole Shane came hard on their sheets.

“Lick that shit up!”

Shane stared at him in a trace and licked away his remnants.

“Such a good boy.” Negan praised.

Rubbing Shane's ass down in lotion and getting him something proper to drink he held him close and chuckled in amusement.

“What?” Shane yawned out.

“Your poor ass can’t even pretend to be virgin because it needs a proper spanking to get off.”

“Shut up!”

“You have to admit that's pretty funny.”

“Shush!” Shane ran fingers up his arm.

“That was too good.” Negan started to cry, his boy only wanted it rough now. 

Shane couldn't help but join in knowing now that Negan did indeed ruin his ass.


End file.
